An angel's cry SASUNARU
by Nanami Of Falling Snow
Summary: Naruto,angel of light is dying.Why?Because his opposite has not activated his strength.Sasuke thinks he is just a normal high-school student, when naruto comes to sasuke's school, will naruto find the dark angel in time?and why is sasuke helping naruto?
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO; IF I DID THEY WOULD BE LIKE 'OMG! I LUFFLE YOU!'**

An angel's cry

Chapter one: An angel's death begins.

A spiky brown haired angel boy with red marks on his cheeks runs towards a girl (she looks to be in her twenties) with long silver hair and grey eyes, the creator (1) with fear plastered on his face.  
"There is something wrong with Naruto! He's not feeling well, and he isn't happy! He is indifferent! And earlier when he was singing, he wasn't singing his usually happy song; he was singing a terribly sad song!" The boy says panicked.

"Calm down Kiba love." The creator starts out, and the boy takes a deep breath. "I know what is wrong with Naruto; I just wasn't expecting it to happen so quickly. Someone is by Naruto love's side right now, correct?" She says, looking into Kiba's eyes.

The creator loves all her angels, they were her family. Unlike the humans she created, her angels never abandoned her for being much different aside from the fact that their bodies were much close to the same. The humans even dared to forget who she was, they dared to forget the creator, the reason they were ever given a chance to live but they kept with them who and what an angel was. The creator still loved the humans; after all they were still her creations.

"Yeah. Gaara is watching him, Naruto is asleep."

"Good, it wouldn't be good for Naruto love to be alone and Gaara love seems to be lonely lately,"

"Yeah…. Wait, You know what's wrong with Naruto, what is it?" Kiba asks franticly. The creator gives him a look that calms him immediately, as it does to all the other angels.

"Naruto love needs to find his opposite who was taken to earth. Years ago, our angel of darkness was stolen as a baby; he was stolen by my first creation. Naruto love, as the angel of light can't live without him."

"You mean he was taken by-

"Yes. I'm sorry, if I never upset Orochimaru by sending him to the earth with the humans, Naruto's life wouldn't be in danger."

"It's not your fault at all, and all the angels know why you sent Orochimaru away, and we know you love him too much to destroy him, especially since he was the first being you created. We all know that Orochimaru killed Obito."

"Thank you, but it's too late to discuss this. Come Kiba love, we need to organize something with Naruto love and Gaara love." The two walk into the gigantic mansion/castle. They walk up the stairs and walk down one of the halls until they reach Naruto's door. The creator slowly opens the door to see Gaara and Naruto chatting.

"Hello Kiba and Azami," Naruto greets. Gaara nods a hello. Kiba and Azami (the creator) walk in. Suzume smiles at them sadly, and immediately Gaara and Naruto know something is wrong.

"Naruto love, have you ever heard of something like love can only exist with hate, and such?" Naruto nods. "You've been feeling sad lately, and as the angel of light, it's very strange usually, but…." Azami looks into Naruto's eyes sadly, trying to think of how to tell him he was dying. "A long time ago, about three months before you were born, another angel was born, with black hair and black eyes. The angel was… the angel of darkness. The angel of darkness was kidnapped after his second birthday by… my first creation. The angel of darkness has yet to activate his powers Naruto love, and if he doesn't activate them soon enough…. You'll…" Azami grows quiet, doing her best to hold back tears. "Listen… I- I can't go to earth to get him back, if I leave here long enough, heaven will crumble. I can send you to the school that the dark angel goes to, but I'm sorry, it's the best I can do."

"Will he go alone?" Kiba asks. Azami takes a moment and looks into all three pairs of eyes.

"No, I would prefer to send you three together, Naruto love, angel of light, Kiba love, angel of animals, and Gaara love, angel of wind. I would also like to send Ino love, angel of flowers. Please get ready, I will send you off tomorrow, the more time to find him, the better. I'm going to tell Ino love about this." Azami walks out of the room solemnly. Shortly after Naruto, Kiba and Gaara started packing things from their rooms to get ready for the next day. Ino was packed in seconds, after hearing what she was doing would help Naruto. To everyone, Naruto was like a bright ray of sunshine, and without sunshine, many would be sad.

The next day….

Azami, Naruto, Gaara, Kiba and Ino were all in a garden, all but Azami standing within a circle with many kanji written on it.

"If you guys have any problems or need anything, get a hold of me and I will help in a heartbeat. One of the reasons I wanted Ino love to go is because she and Kiba love have both been to earth before, so please help them blend in."

"I won't let Naruto take any risks, or get hurt." Ino and Kiba smile.

"I wish you all a great trip." Azami closes her eyes, puts the palm of her left hand over the back of her right hand and starts to mumble some words. Her hand and the circle start to glow. Soon the group has disappeared. Azami looks at the empty circle with sad eyes.

"Please find him in time."

**To be continued  
**

Notes:

(1)Due to religion controversies I didn't call her god. And it's a she because people always choose a male to be their creator person, and so far out of the people I have met, girls tend to act more lovingly. Yes I know she says love after names a lot, but that's part of her personality. It's hard to explain.

Their relationships:

Azami is like a very close mother and sister to them, but they call her by her first name.

Gaara is attached to Naruto; I'm not going to say why yet.

**Nanami: the creator will be one of the big parts btw, just not as big as Sasuke and Naruto, and thank you for your reviews, I had to wait a month on all my other sasunaru stories to get a review, for this one it was 4 hours. XD and thank you a lot for helping me with her name narutolover6661**

**The only reason I'm ending it here is because this is a good ending point for this chapter. I started working on the next chapter right after I posted this.**

**Inspired by the song tsubasa wo daite**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO; IF I DID THEY WOULD BE LIKE 'OMG! I LUFFLE YOU!'**

An angel's cry

Chapter two: high-school morning

Sasuke POV

I opened my eyes. Great, another boring day of school; I've never really needed an alarm clock to get up in time for school, school starts at 8 and out of some strange habit I always wake up at 5 am. I look at the ceiling, thinking about my reoccurring dream. I have the same dream every night. Every night I dream of this beautiful angel boy I've never even met, and I highly doubt he exists. He has bright blonde hair, slightly tanned skin, eyes like the ocean, and beautiful large whitish yellow wings, he's shorter than me but not by much, and he's extremely happy.

Usually in my dreams we just sit in some outdoors place, but not this time. In my dream I was walking through a field, I saw a patch of blonde hair by a tree and walked towards it, thinking it was the boy. It was the same boy but, he was sad. I tried to ask him what was wrong, but when I opened my moth nothing came out, then suddenly blackness was between us and something was me away, I reached out for him, but that's when I noticed. The angel wasn't alive anymore, his skin turned to a sickly pale color and his eyes faded. When I saw him like that, I felt broken down and majorly depressed over the angel I didn't know. As the blackness took me further and further away I started to hear a voice, it was a warm but sad female voice, it was pleading 'please Sasuke, please save him! Without you he will die. Save him as soon as possible please!' at the end of my dream I started to turn to see who was pleading for my help, I saw long silver hair then I woke up.

I sigh; I guess I should get up now. I roll over and out my feet on the ground then walk across the hall to the bathroom. The house is quiet, which isn't surprising at all since my guardian; Orochimaru has to leave for work at 3 am. He usually doesn't come back until 5pm. I open the shower curtains and start a shower, and then I take off my boxers and get in.

As the water starts to pour on me, my writs start to sting a little, I look down at the marks I had carved into my arm the night before. I don't know why I cut, but I do. I wash up then leave the shower and grab a towel from under the sink. I dry my hair, and as usual my hair immediately moves to it's usually shape, come people think my hair looks like a ducks butt, but personally I don't see it. I brush my hair a little, as it that will change how it looks. I reach under the sink again and pull out my bandages and rap them around my arms.

Then I tie my towel around my waist and walk to my room to figure out what I'll wear today. Let's see… I guess I'll wear some white shorts and a blue shirt. I get dressed then grab two cloths, arm bands off my dresser and slip them on my arms(1) and walk to the kitchen and get some breakfast. I look at the clock, its 6 now. I guess I'll go to the school early and just walk around; they open the doors at 5:10 anyways. I stand up, grab my bag, then walk out the door and lock it. It takes me about half an hour to get to the school when I walk, it would be shorter, but I like to take my time when I walk to school.

When I get to the school I see three teens, about my age, they look normal but something about them just makes the stick out like a sore thumb. There are two guys and a girl. Just great, now I get another fan girl. I think I'll go hide on the roof until class. When I walk by I hear one of them say something about not being able to find someone named Naruto. Naruto. Why does that name seem to ring a bell? Whatever, I walk all the way up the stairs until I get to the door to the roof, right before I open it, I hear a really sad voice singing. I open it and quietly walk on the roof.

(2) _I fly towards the light,_

_That shines in the far away_

_Sky, but_

_The cold rain wets my wings,_

_And I'm all alone again today_

No way. It's- it's the angel! He has blond hair, I only see him from the back but he also has his yellow white wings!

_I'm waving like these ripples,_

_The far memories in my heart, _

_Right now I just want to sleep_

_Inside this transparent wind _

_And accept these wings_

But, why is the angel here? Aren't they supposed to be wherever the so-called-creator of everything is? Am I dreaming?

_I look for the whereabouts of the_

_Destiny I was left in charge of_

_A single falling feather_

Either way, why is he singing such a sad song? The words... they make my heart feel the same emotions. Oh yeah, I remember, supposedly if an angel sings you feel the same emotions they are. But why is he so sad?

_Someday, surely, I'll reach_

_The place where my heart will heal_

_The eyes that look upward reflect,_

_The pieces of sadness we pick up_

If this isn't a dream I wonder…

_Forever is sad and endless and I might long for it,_

I wonder...

_Dreams are the mirage,_

If he turns around…

_Even now,_

Would he recognize me?

_They are secretly, fleetingly, blooming somewhere_

Will he run? Oh well, I have to ask a few questions.

**To be continued**

**Maybe….**

**Nanami: HAHA! I'm lying! There's more! This chappie isn't over 'cause I love you guys for even reading this!**

"Where do you think Naruto went?" Kiba asks.

"Probably too the roof, I mean, when he got here he was in one of his singing moods," Gaara answers, ino nods in agreement.

Gaara POV (he's thinking about before they left)  
Azami said that she wanted to take us all to talk to individually, first she talked to Naruto, then she talked to me… the talk still replaying in my mind.

"I'm going to tell you something I can't tell Naruto and I don't want you to tell him either unless you have found the dark angel and Naruto is fine. When Naruto goes to earth, the angel of darkness will feel attracted to Naruto and will want to be his friend, but, the humans will also be drawn to Naruto, and the rest of you because your angels. It's hard to explain why; it's just always been that way, but Naruto will also feel very interested in the angel too. I would tell you his name, but for all I know Orochimaru could have convinced him that his name is something else. I would also like to tell you, that angel will be at your school, good luck" Azami winks. Gaara sighs.

"How'd you know exactly?" Gaara asks.

"I'm am god all mighty! I think that's how the humans refer to what I am…" She replies jokingly

"Technically you'd be 'Goddess all mighty'"

"Humans are so confusing!" Azami said, trying to make Gaara laugh, that had been her game for a long time, she loved to make the monotonous angels crack a smile, but once again she lost the game.

"You created them; shouldn't that mean you should understand them well?"

"So…"

Normal POV

Ino and Kiba were also thinking of when their creator talked to them privately to give them instructions.

"Listen, what I tell you do not tell Naruto love, this might taint how Naruto love goes about finding the angel of darkness. The angel of darkness will find Naruto love, he will be drawn to him subconsciously, after all they are opposites. Since you have been to earth before, please keep extra attention on Naruto love, his soul is pure, as yours Ino love and Kiba love, but since he has never been exposed to the wrong-doings of humans and he's going at his current weakened state…"

"Don't worry! We've got this!" Kiba grins and Ino smiles, Azami returns the gesture with a kind smile.

(END of flash backish thingy)

Normal POV on roof

Naruto was sitting on the roof singing the words that flow into his head, whenever Naruto sings his wings are visible. Naruto know that he is supposed to be pretending to be human right now, but it's weird to not have them spread out. As an angel, Naruto can make his wings disappear into thin air and when they came back the just appeared, which is much better then when he first got his wings.

As Azami had warned him, when she gave him his wings it she said would be excruciatingly painful when he first got them. The wings slowly start grow out of your shoulder blades, they come from the middle of the bone from the spine, harshly ripping the skin all the way down your back on your spinal cord, leaving your back very bloody after it was over. The creator and the angels closest to the angel getting their wings would stay in the room for the 3 pain filled days.

All wings were different. Naruto was one of the few angels that had what was close to the stereotypical wings. His friend Shino, the angel of bugs his wings were similar to a dragonfly's wings, Ino, angel of flowers' wings were made of beautiful flower petals, all wings tended to vary depending upon what the angel was. Naruto finishes his song, and senses a presence behind him, he heard someone come through the door to the roof, but he thought it would be one of his friends, but this presence wasn't either of them.

_Crap _Naruto thought to himself _now I have to explain myself to one of those cruel humans._ Naruto's yellow-white wings fade away, and Naruto turns to see who it is, and finds the biggest surprise of his life.

A human (3) he was attached to the second he saw him.

A human with black hair.

A human with endless dark eyes.

A strangely beautiful human, yes there were humans who were beautiful, but this human had the beauty of an angel.

**To be continued**

**(1) If you don't know what I'm talking about look up a picture of Sasuke or go here: (minus spaces)**

**http :/media. photobucket .com/image/Sasuke %20uchiha/SasukeUchihasGuardianAngel/ Sasuke/sasuke-52. jpg?o=73**

**(2) Ok, I typed the English lyrics to Tsubasa wo daite in there because I doubt all of you would know what they mean in Japanese, but Naruto is singing in Japanese. I think you guys should look up the song on YouTube, whenever I hear that song it breaks my heart.**

**(3) ok, all of you have figured it out, who Sasuke is, even though I wanted it to be a surprise, I guess I gave it away the second I put sasunaru in the title. And yes, if anyone here hates Yaoi or Sasunaru then don't read my story. And if you hate gays, you and I won't get along because my friend is gay and I will bitch slap whoever is mean to them in a second**

**Nanami: if it ever gets to this point, which I doubt it will, Sasuke will be the seme in the relationship, sorry narusasu fans. I just think Sasuke has WAYY too much pride to be willing to be an uke, and Naruto wouldn't be happy about being an uke at first, but he would get used to it. And we ALL should know Sasuke has his manly, ninja, and Uchiha pride where as Naruto only has his manly and ninja pride Oh! And I'll be doing my best with updates that I can but I'm in the middle of moving, so after I'm all moved I won't have internet for a while, wish me luck!**

I'm trying to make a couple for Gaara, which should it be:

1:Nejigaa

2:Gaalee

3. Gaasaku

**Please review, I'll luffle you forever.**

**Inspired by the song tsubasa wo daite**


	3. Chapter 3

**meowmooI DON'T OWN NARUTO; IF I DID THEY WOULD BE LIKE 'OMG! I LUFFLE YOU!'**

An angel's cry

(A/n I'm not going to do this every chap probably, only when you need to remember important stuff)Last time:

Crap _Naruto thought to himself _now I have to explain myself to one of those cruel humans_.__ Naruto's yellow-white wings faded away, and Naruto turned to see who it is, and found the biggest surprise of his life._

_A human he was attached to the second he saw him._

_A human with black hair._

_A human with endless dark eyes._

_A strangely beautiful human, yes there were humans who were beautiful, but this human had the beauty of an angel._

**Chapter three:** high-school roof tops, dreams that seem to mean nothing, and the first school day for our lil' Naru oh my!

"Hello…" Sasuke said awkwardly.

"Um… hi…" Naruto looked at Sasuke, still shocked by his looks. Sasuke slowly regained his composure.

"Hn, dobe." Naruto glared at the remark.

"Teme," (A/n teme means bastard and it's a rude way of saying you, for this fanfic due to Naruto being an angel he won't know much about cuss words so he only will mean the rude way of saying you)

"Come on. We'll be late for class." Sasuke replied then turned to head out the door and started walking down the stairs.

"Wait!" Naruto ran after Sasuke. "Do you know where the office is?" Sasuke looked at Naruto, clearly amused.

"It's in the main hall, on your right when you go down the stairs all the way. You know the one with the big sign that says office." Sasuke said as if he were explaining to a math university professor what 1+1 is, causing Naruto to glare. Sasuke started walking down the stairs with Naruto walking behind him.

When they got to the first level Sasuke nodded at Naruto and he gave him a 'Hn' farewell and he started walking down the hallway to his first period, ignoring the feeling inside him telling him to stay with the strange angel boy he just met. Sasuke shrugged it off and kept walking. Sasuke walked up to his locker, put in his combo and twisted his locker open. As expected, once again his top shelf of his two-person locker was filled with letters.

Not just any letters. Love letters, from his insane fan girls. They shouted out things like "I love you!" now, his fan boys, yes, Fan boys, were worse.

Many times had they come up and said "LET ME HAVE YOUR MAN-BABIES!" but luckily he had not too many fan boys. Sure, Sasuke being the arrogant person he is, knew he was hot, but Sasuke didn't have a clue why.

Good genetics he guessed. He knew for a fact that Orochimaru wasn't his real father, like we have already pointed out, everyone knew Sasuke was good-looking, but Orochimaru…. Well he looked like a pedophile, a creepy one at that.

Sasuke, followed his daily routine, grabbed his binder, his English book, and used his hand to push the twenty or so letters onto his things, shut his locker and walked to the nearest trash bin and threw the letters away, hearing a few sad cries from his fan girls in the process. After throwing away the letters, Sasuke walked to his first period class room and put his stuff on his desk in the back.

His teacher, Kakashi, who was strangely enough here _early_, walked up to Sasuke's desk. Sasuke was in a bit of a shock, after all, the teacher was rarely on time, and now he was early? Did hell just freeze over and become a ski resort? Kakashi and his guardian, Orochimaru, weren't super close but they were friends. Kakashi had watched Sasuke weekly when Sasuke was younger.

"Orochimaru told me that he won't be home for a week and that he wants you to stay at my house. You know how to get there, pack for a week because he said he isn't coming back until around 5pm on next Monday. Fair warning, there are some people who just moved into my house, they're… relatives, but they are around your age," Kakashi said, and then walked away before Sasuke had a chance to say a word. Sasuke sighed, Orochimaru never trusted Sasuke alone at the house for a full twenty-four hours, Sasuke had no idea why either. It's not like he was irresponsible. Oh well, it's not anything new.

* * *

Naruto continued down the stairway after Sasuke gave him a sort of goodbye. As soon as Naruto got down the last few steps he walked into the office.

"Where have you been?" Ino shouted at Naruto.

"Never mind that." Kiba started, standing next to the angry Ino. Gaara was sitting in a chair behind them silently. "We got our school schedules and books. Well the books are already at the place we are staying. We're not starting school until tomorrow, so we have enough time to settle in a bit." Naruto sighed. This was going to be an….. interesting adventure, going to this… what did the humans call it? Suel? No… scoo? No… School! Yes that was it. This school would be very interesting.

* * *

Sasuke pulled a black duffle bag out of his closet and started packing; he needed some clothes, deodorant, tooth brush, and a few other things. As soon as he finished packing he grabbed his keys and walked out the door, locking the front door, and then walking over to his bike. Sasuke put the keys in this pocket and then entered his code on his bike lock. Sasuke put the chain in his duffle bag.

Sasuke got on his bike; put the duffle bag around his shoulder and on his lap securely before riding off to Kakashi's house. It wasn't a very long ride, not for the most part anyways. Once Sasuke got there he looked at the house he had seen many times before. It was still huge, big enough for half of the city to live in quite comfortably. Sasuke put his bike down and held his duffle bag.

As Sasuke walked closer to the house he couldn't help but wonder who Kakashi was talking about moving into his house. Maybe it was someone Sasuke knew, but probably not. He couldn't really think of any relatives of Kakashi that he knew. Sasuke opened the door, after all, why would he knock? It's not like he has ever knocked on Kakashi's door. As Sasuke took a step in he was in for a bit of a shock, there were two blondes, one male and one female who seemed to be arguing, the male was the boy from the roof, but Sasuke didn't think he had ever seen the girl before.

"You let a HUMAN see your wings? Darn it Naruto! Do you remember what he at least looked like?" the girl shouted at the boy. The boy turned to meet the girl's eyes, but someone caught his vision. The boy pointed behind the very angry girl.

"Him…"

* * *

Kiba had felt exhausted when he got to Kakashi's house and went straight to the room Kakashi said was his. Gaara, being who he was, just disappeared. Kakashi didn't have any more classes that day so he was reading a book downstairs in the living room with Naruto and Ino whom had been chatting for a while.

"Naruto, where did you disappear to earlier?" Ino questioned. Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"Well, I went on the roof, Y'know, to sing a little, nothing unusual." Naruto replied with a smile.

"No one saw your wings right?" Ino asked worried, she REALLY didn't want Naruto to oust them all on the first day of the mission. She noticed Naruto flinch and his smile went down a little.

"Well… someone did… it was a human, when they came on the roof at first I-"

"You what?" Ino yelled.

"Well I didn't know they were human until I turned around and didn't know them," Naruto mumbled.

"Naruto, you don't get how bad this is do you?" Ino asked, still pissed off.

"No, not really, it was only one person."

"You let a HUMAN see your wings?" Ino yelled while flailing her arms. "Darn it Naruto! Do you remember what he at least looked like?" Naruto turned to look Ino in the eye, realizing that he looked away. Naruto noticed something, or should I say someone in the doorway. Naruto slowly pointed behind Ino.

"Him…" Ino quickly turned around and looked at the raven with a glare. It was most likely that this human, whoever he was, would oust them all and be the reason Naruto wouldn't be able to find the dark angel. The raven raised an eyebrow at the glare.

"Hello?" The dark haired boy said. Kakashi looked up from his book.

"Oh! It's you Sasuke!" the gray haired man greeted. "You have the same room as usual. You can put your bag up later, first I'll introduce you this is Ino," Kakashi pointed to the blond girl, "and this is Naruto," Kakashi pointed to the blond boy. "You two meet Sasuke," Kakashi gestured towards the raven looking boy in the doorway. Ino glared at Sasuke (1).

"You saw him on the roof with wings, am I correct?" Ino spat.

"Hn," was all Sasuke offered to the girl.

"That's Sasuke for yes," Kakashi translated for Ino.

"You say a word to anyone and I'll-"

"Gossiping isn't my thing," Sasuke simply said before leaving the room with his bag to his temporary bedroom.

* * *

_Naruto was shaking, hiding in his covers in the corner of his bed. He jumped every time the lightning or thunder struck._

"_Help him Sasuke…"_

Sasuke jerked awake. He listened silently; the only noise he heard was the rain and thunder. Sasuke sighed; it couldn't hurt to check on the boy, right? Sasuke knew Naruto was sleeping in the room next to him; it wouldn't be hard to check on the blond boy. Sasuke stood up, signing once again. He walked to his door, opened it, and tiptoed out of the room.

He opened the door to Naruto's room slowly, slightly shocked by the sight. It was the exact same thing he had seen in his dream. Sasuke opened the door all the way and walked in and over to the shaking figure.

"Are you ok?" Sasuke asked, having no clue why he even cared. The blond shook his head, and then jumped again as the thunder sounded. Sasuke walked over to the bed, sat down, and hugged the blond reassuringly. Naruto held onto the side of Sasuke's shirt tightly, Sasuke sighed, why was he helping the strange boy? Why did he care? He heard Naruto mumble something. "What was that?"

"I've never heard that sound before, or seen that weird light." Naruto mumbled, slowly falling asleep and loosening his grip on Sasuke's shirt. Sasuke laid the blond boy down on the bed. Sasuke tried to get up and leave the blond. Tried. He felt like something was pulling himself towards the blond boy. Sasuke shook off the feeling then went back to his room to sleep.

**To be continued**

**(1) The reason Ino is glaring at Sasuke is because he is getting in the way of her plans, which is saving Naruto's life, don't forget how determined Ino can be**

Gaara Couple voting status:

NejiGaa: 4

GaaLee: 1

GaaOther: 0 

You guys can vote for other couples, for example kakaIru or something. As long as it isn't a couple I hate with my entire soul there is a chance I will use it.

**Nanami: **Please know this, I will never have a deadline for any of my chapters, I release them after they are finished and I approve that I didn't just make a shitty chapter. I end my chapters at points I think would be good for one reason or another, this time I once again almost ended it about half way through cause I know you guys have been patient and I could put what was going to be the rest up as a part two later, but I have left you guys hanging so long that I decided I would stay up until I finished this chapter and decided it wasn't crap.

**Please review, I'll luffle you forever.**

**Inspired by the song tsubasa wo daite**


	4. Chapter 4

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO; IF I DID THEY WOULD BE LIKE 'OMG! I LUFFLE YOU!'**

An angel's cry

**Note: I am almost done with the 5th chapter! I'm sorry it's taking so long but i have so much damn stuff to pack into the chapter. i hope none of you will be disappointed. btw, if anyone can guess who the character was that went to the akatsuki's meeting and threatens Azami's life before i finish and post the next chapter, i will send them a sneek peak at the next chapter. Good luck!**

Last time:

_He opened the door to Naruto's room slowly, slightly shocked by the sight. It was the exact same thing he had seen in his dream. Sasuke opened the door all the way and walked in and over to the shaking figure._

_"Are you ok?" Sasuke asked, having no clue why he even cared. The blond shook his head, and then jumped again as the thunder sounded. Sasuke walked over to the bed, sat down, and hugged the blond reassuringly. Naruto held onto the side of Sasuke's shirt tightly, Sasuke sighed, why was he helping the strange boy? Why did he care? He heard Naruto mumble something. "What was that?"_

_"I've never heard that sound before, or seen that weird light." Naruto mumbled, slowly falling asleep and loosening his grip on Sasuke's shirt. Sasuke laid the blond boy down on the bed. Sasuke tried to get up and leave the blond. Tried. He felt like something was pulling himself towards the blond boy. Sasuke shook off the feeling then went back to his room to sleep._

**Chapter Four:** Orochimaru and Naruto's REAL first day o school

A man who was paler then snow with long charcoal hair and eyes like a snake named Orochimaru sat down at a table with a group of people- well, I shouldn't say people, for none of them were human, they weren't angels either, but that didn't mean they were demons, no no no. Demons were created by _him_, which was rather ironic considering _he _preferred to destroy things. Anyways, the creator preferred to call them by name, and if she referred to them all she referred to them all as the first children.

Now the first children called themselves the Akatsuki. There were in total, ten of the Akatsuki, but only a few of them were gathering that day. Suddenly a male with long black hair held in a loose ponytail and stress lines on his cheeks sighed.

"Damn that man for using us against Oka-san," he said angrily.

"Itachi, I _do _agree with you but remember we have to be careful or else _he _might…" Orochimaru said trailing off, which was fairly strange. Usually Orochimaru was such a straight forward person, and he very rarely talked in such a worried voice. Normally he would be a in a happy mood that is mistaken for a twisted happy mood, but he hadn't had the 'normal' life he had always had in about eighteen years.

"I wish _he _never came into the picture! I mean life was perfect before _he _started the whole betrayal with the humans. Why would he start such a thing? I mean he was supposed to be her lo-" "Don't say it." A blue haired female interrupted the blond male named Deidara's rant. "He doesn't deserve that term, especially since he was supposed to be _her _you-know-what."

"I agree. I don't know why he did that either. I wish I knew. That **is **the million dollar question of the century. From what I heard they used to be quite close when their existences began, but to be truthful, no one existed before them, so only they would know," said an orange haired male with piercings on his face.

"That should mean all the more that _he _shouldn't have done it!" A voice shouted.

"Is that so?" asked a deep voice. All heads turned to the voice. It was him! They couldn't see him well, due to the fact that he was in the far dark corner.

"I would think that you should all be gracious that I am sparing her as long as you all stay under my command. Remember, I could and will kill her at any moment," the male then disappeared from the room.

The group glared at the corner. Why did the man even want to kill her? They all left that day mentally damning him to hell.

* * *

Sasuke jumped awake. He had the dream again. Same as last time except this time he saw who was asking for him to save the angel, at first it looked like a 20 year old girl with long silver hair, and then suddenly she looked to be in her eighties.

Sasuke sighed then walked over to his bag and got dressed in a black short-sleeved shirt and dark jeans, pulled out a comb and brushed his hair a bit. Sasuke grabbed his backpack and walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Sasuke immediately spotted Naruto sitting on the counter humming to himself.

Naruto suddenly noticed Sasuke and a very slight blush of embarrassment from the memory of the night before.

"Thank you…" Naruto mumbled looking away. Sasuke nodded understanding what the blond meant. Sasuke just wanted to stay quiet, but his mouth wouldn't let him.

"Are you in some sort of trouble?" The words came out of Sasuke's mouth against his will. Naruto sighed.

"Well, you already saw my wings so there is no point in hiding this. I am an angel sent down to earth with some others to find another angel who was kidnapped shortly after he was born by her first creation-"

"_Her_? Who are you talking about?" Sasuke asked which caused Naruto to gasp.

"The rumors in heaven are true! You humans truly _have _forgotten her! No wonder Azami doesn't visit earth… anyways, she is Azami, the creator, or what I think you humans call a goddess." Sasuke nodded, silently telling Naruto to continue with his story."Anyways, her first creation brought the angel to earth. Azami does have the power, but refuses to use it; the power to invade our minds to find out what he did to the angel. Now all we know is that they were born with black hair and black eyes. She didn't tell us the angel's original name because her creation might have told the angel otherwise. And on earth humans dye their hair different colors so we may never know…"

"Well, is it important you find the angel soon?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah… the angel is my opposite. Unless the angel awakens his powers soon we will both die." The room remained silent for quite some time after Naruto had said that.

"I'll help," Sasuke told Naruto. Naruto knew immediately by that tone it wasn't an offer, it was a promise. The two boys walked to the school, the others were already there.

"What's your first period?" Sasuke asked. Naruto looked down at his schedule.

"I have first and second with Hatake-san."

"Call him Kakashi-sensei. He broke a ruler on the last kid who did that's head," Sasuke warned Naruto causing Naruto to look at him in shock.

"The angel of reading is seriously violent? Azami warned us he was strange but this…" Naruto trailed off.

"Kakashi is an angel? You're kidding right? He seems more like a demon to me sometimes with the way he acts." Sasuke's sentence immediately earned a very pissed off glare from Naruto.

"How dare you call a creation of Azami-sama's a demon? Demons are created by the foulest of all creatures to ever live!" Naruto yelled at Sasuke angrily, which earned a few strange looks from the other students.

"Quiet down when you talk about stuff like that! People will think you're insane," Sasuke advised him.

"Still! I guess I will forgive you for not knowing, but watch your mouth about those things," Sasuke sighed, and then replied with an 'Hn,' "anyways, where is his classroom?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Just follow me," Sasuke replied before leading the way.

* * *

Neji sat down in his first period geography class with Kurenai-sensei. Neji sighed, oh how he wished a certain someone was with him right then, but he was asked by Azami in person to watch over the humans for some time.

Neji was best friends with the angel of wind. It wasn't very widely known, but in fact Neji had a crush on Gaara. Neji wished Gaara was around, but he hadn't seen Gaara in quite some time, which reminded him, Azami had recently contacted him in his dreams to tell him that some angels were coming to earth and to talk to them soon about a special mission. Suddenly a voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Class, this is our new student Gaara," Neji immediately looked up to see the wind angel. "Please treat him kindly," Kurenai said. "Let's see…. Oh! There is an empty seat next to Neji, Neji will you please stand up?" Neji stood and looked Gaara in the eyes; the two had a silent conversation as Gaara walked to the seat next to Neji and sat down. Finally the two looked away from each other when class began. After class, Neji and Gaara were walking together in the hallway to their next class.

"It's been a while," Gaara told Neji.

"Yes it has. How has heaven been?" Neji asked.

"Nothing really changed, except for the fact that I came here with Kiba, Naruto, and Ino." Gaara replied.

"I was wondering, why is it that you are now here? Azami doesn't usually let us just go to earth for no reason," Neji said to Gaara. Gaara explained the situation with Naruto and the angel of darkness.

"Huh… black hair, dark eyes, and the angel of darkness? I may already know some possible people."

"Who?" Gaara asked.

"His name is Sasuke Uchiha. Fits that description, and he is a fairly stoic person, never really happy. He also has the heaven look to him," Neji told Gaara.

"Whoever it is, I hope Naruto finds out who it is quickly. She forbade us from finding them and telling him who it is, because it will be useless unless Naruto finds the dark angel on his own," Gaara said in a calm voice.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke sat down at a lunch table together, Naruto waiting for Ino, Kiba, and Gaara and Sasuke waiting for a good friend of his named Neji.

"How is it you knew I was in trouble by the way?" Naruto asked. Sasuke explained that in his most recent dream there was a girl begging for him to help Naruto, and how she suddenly became older in the dream. Naruto laughed. "Seems like Azami is interested in you, the girl you described, I don't know about the older one, but the younger looking one was Azami." Suddenly, Naruto felt pain on his head.

"You idiot! Why are you telling a human about Azami?" Kiba shouted at Naruto while taking a seat. Sasuke turned to see who was yelling, it was an unfamiliar boy. Also sitting down around their table were Ino, whom he had met yesterday, a red-headed boy whom he also didn't know Naruto turned saw Sasuke's friend Neji.

"N-Neji? I haven't seen you in years! One of the rumors floating around heaven is that you were killed!" Naruto said, clearly surprised.

"As much as I appreciate you thinking I could die easily, don't you think this is a bad place to talk about heaven matters?" Neji replied, sitting down at the lunch table across from Sasuke and Naruto.

"It's not like he doesn't already know I'm an angel," Naruto told them.

"Are you serious Naruto? WHY did you tell him?" Kiba said glaring at Sasuke.

"I didn't want to tell him… Yesterday when I was singing he came on the roof, and you know how when I sing my wings are spread out…" Naruto told them with a slight pout. "Besides, apparently Azami has been talking to him in his dreams." Neji looked to Sasuke.

"Describe who you saw in your dreams," Neji basically ordered Sasuke. Normally, Sasuke would ignore an order from someone, but that didn't seem like a great idea right then.

"Female, sort of pale skin, Silver long hair but looked to be twenty or so." Sasuke said plainly. Neji nodded.

"That **is **Azami."

"But… in my most recent dream, she suddenly looked to be very old, like in her eighties old." Sasuke told him.

"That's strange… Azami has been alive longer then when the human race started so I guess she is old if she was a human. But to be truthful, no one knows exactly how old she is. Anyways, I guess this means Naruto told you about the mission, which means you will be helping," Neji said. Sasuke nodded.

"How much did he tell you?" Ino asked.

"Not much."

"Well then, I'll tell you all I know, the angel we are looking for is the angel of darkness. Most likely he will be stoic, not very friendly, also from what I heard, he should be in a much more sad or angry mood lately, because he is the opposite of Naruto, one, they are apart, and two he hasn't activated his powers. Until they activate their full strength, their powers won't sit well." Ino told him.

"I'll tell you guys if I think of someone," Sasuke told them. Soon after the lunch bell rang and they all left for class.

**To be continued, sorry it's short but I accomplished what i wanted with this chapter and I doubt you guys wanted to wait any longer  
**

You guys can vote for couples, for example kakaIru or something. As long as it isn't a couple I hate with my entire soul there is a chance I will use it.

**Nanami: I think next chappie will be a flashback with Orochimaru.**

**Please review, I'll luffle you forever.**

Inspired by the song tsubasa wo daite


	5. Chapter 5

**SADLY I DON'T OWN NARUTO; IF I DID THEY WOULD BE LIKE 'OMG! I LUFFLE YOU!'**

**Nanami: thank you so amazingly much reviewers! I have gotten multiple points so far on the pace of this story, but if i haven't asked you yet, in your reveiw tell me what you think of the pace of the story please.  
**

An angel's cry

**Chapter Five:** Orochimaru

"_I'm falling down into my shadow_

_Holding my breath_

_The deadly night is waiting,"_

A girl whom looked to be ten with long light greenish blue hair and blue eyes sat on a small white wooden chair smiling with her eyes closed and she was singing. She was wearing a lovely long white dress with fluffy sleeves.

"_Don't be scared_

_Of the pumpkin carriage the witch drew_

_Cause it can show in your eyes,"_

A boy who looked to be the same age walked into the light room. The room had furniture and walls colored with many different shades of silver, white, and light blue.

"_See you in your dreams_

_Yeah baby, even if it's a nightmare,"_

The boy sat in a chair nearby the girl. Unlike the very lightly colored girl, he had black spiky hair and black eyes. He was wearing a dark black shirt with a dark red stripe down the left side of his chest. He was also wearing black pants with a poof at the bottom.

"_Fairy Blue_

_For you I'll smash the stars_

_And put them on display_

_Black Paper Moon_

_If you believe in me!_

_When you're lost 'here'_

_I am... 'Forever' with your soul,"_

The boy listened very intently. He enjoyed listening to her sing, in fact, whenever she sang he would come to listen. That girl was special to him. She was his most important.

"_If you look up, just like the shining moon..."_

But then again, she was one of the only beings he had ever met. Besides this girl, he had met another. The woman gave them their names, but not her name, also she gave them instructions. She told them to stay together. She had created the two of them with all of her power, because she was lonely. She used up much more power then she intended to…

"_A symbol rises to the top_

_On the card I dropped in the sweet crimson jam,"_

And died because of it.

"_Your destiny - if you wish_

_Any sort of world_

_Can be yours,"_

He took the woman's words to heart, and so had the girl, and they had become very close.

"_Don't confuse me_

_No one can break me down,"_

A faint smile graced his lips as he listened to her sing. Normally he would keep up a calm face with no emotion showing, but for her he would always let out a smile.

"_Fairy Blue_

_You gave me a reason to live_

_In an 'eternity' of captivity_

_If you shout for me_

_I will find you, my dear!_

_Wherever you are_

_And free you from that ensnaring curse,"_

As they grew older after they're creation, they learned things. They could create things out of nothing. The room they were in was made upon a whim of his, that his important person would be comfortable while he was away exploring. They knew things, things that just came to them. The girl and boy knew, that the power they were given had grown, in fact it had grown so much that they both had power stronger then whom they were created by.

"_No one believes in me_

_There are times when I'm degraded_

_Even so, your words_

_Will always echo in my heart,"_

Since they were born he had learned much about the girl. The girl was much more positive than him; she was also sensitive to what he said. She also cared very much over everything.

"_Fairy Blue_

_For you I'll smash the stars_

_And arrange them into a 'sign'_

_Whenever you lose, hesitate, losing sight of your dreams_

_I want you to look up,"_

She also had learned much about the boy since creation. He was very kind even though he didn't want to admit it. He seemed to be negative or positive depending on the day. Also, he tended to worry too much over her in her opinion, but she loved him. He was always there, keeping her from being alone.

"_Fairy Blue_

_You gave me a reason to live_

_A 'faith' called captivity_

_You are not alone_

_When you're lost 'here'_

_I am... 'Forever' with your soul,"_

The girl and the boy were never alone. They had each other, and it made them quite content.

"_We can make it through, if you believe,"_

The boy started to clap, which caused the girl to open her eyes and blush.

"Jashin-Chan! Why didn't you tell me you were here!" she said feeling embarrassed. (A/n weren't expecting it to be Jashin were ya? XDD)

"If I did I would have interrupted your beautiful song," he said with a small smile on his face, causing her to blush even more. "Also, I thought about what you asked Azami-Chan, about making someone, I think it would be alright," he told her, causing her to let out a large smile and hug him.

"Thank you Shii-Chan!" she practically shouted while immediately hugging the boy. The boy nodded and left the room, so she could concentrate on the task he knew she would want to start immediately.

She closed her eyes and put her hands out in front of herself facing towards a piece of furniture, a very large bed with many pillows and a dark blue blanket. Slowly, a ball of light started to gather in the spot. She began to imagine what she was creating. It would be a being that had a resemblance of her and Jashin. It would have two hands, with five fingers on each of them, and two legs with five toes on each. It would have pale skin and long hair like Azami, but the hair would be dark like Jashin's and the eyes would be unlike both Azami's and Jashin's, they would be dark golden, mysterious, and have a straight up-and-down line for the iris. It would be taller than Azami, but shorter then Jashin.

It would wear a white robe, with a black collar on it and on the black collar white swirly-puffs. 'But what should it be? Should it be a she like me or a he like Shii-chan?' Azami asked herself. Jashin was being kind enough to let her create this being, so she decided to let it be a he in Jashin's honor.

Azami opened her eyes and looked to where her hands were pointed. It- no he looked exactly like she had imagined. Azami walked up to the bed and sat near her creation's head and ran her hand through his hair.

"What should I name him?" She asked to herself aloud and she continued to run her hand through his hair caringly, like a mother to her newborn child. "I've got it, you shall be Orochimaru," Azami quietly proclaimed before fainting next to her creation from lack of energy.

Jashin watched her create and name the boy. Jashin felt strangely when Azami started to run her hand through the child's hair, he felt like he wanted to be that boy. He was jealous. He mentally yelled at himself for being jealous of what he thought to be merely an experiment of Azami's.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time change: the next morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Azami's eyes fluttered open and she sat up, slowly gaining consciousness. She looked over to Orochimaru, whom had his head in Azami's lap, still sleeping, as he had been since his creation.

"I wonder… what kind of soul you will be?" she said softly. "When you wake up, it will take some time until your true self develops. We're excited to meet you… Orochimaru-Chan," she said looking at him with a soft gaze.

Orochimaru slowly opened his eyes, and looked up at the warm figure near him. Azami smiled, she thought the confusion clearly on his face looked quite cute.

"Oka-sama (formal way of saying mother)?" he asked.

"No need to be so formal. I am Azami, and you are Orochimaru," she told him softly, it was actually taking almost every fiber of her mind not to hug the boy, she felt slightly scared of scaring him, and him disliking her attention. Azami stood up and put out her hand to the boy, he took her hand and she pulled him up and off of the bed. "There is someone I want you to meet Orochimaru," she said happily. Orochimaru nodded and the two went to find Jashin holding hands.

Jashin laid on fresh green grass, heaven wasn't just clouds, and it had many landscapes, this was Jashin's favorite spot. It was warm and comfortable. He heard rustling in the grass and looked up to see a truly unhappy sight for himself; Azami was running hand-in-hand with her creation up to him.

"Shii-Chan! Look!" She chirped showing Orochimaru. "This is my creation, Orochimaru, Orochimaru, this is Jashin-Chan, but I like to call him Shii-Chan," She introduced. Orochimaru looked up at the taller boy and let out a small smile.

"It's nice to meet you… Jashin-kun," he greeted, earning a nod in reply.

"He won't fully develop his personality for a while… but isn't he cute!" She said while hugging Orochimaru tightly. Jashin once again started to feel jealous.

'_No he isn't cute. He is sickly pale, much paler then you and long black hair looks terrible, and those eyes… he is ugly!' _he mentally replied. Jashin accidently let a bit of his frustration slip through his expression which didn't go unnoticed by Orochimaru.

"What's wrong Jashin-kun?" he asked. Azami looked to Jashin.

"Shii-Chan! Smile!" She shouted as she started tickling him. He raised an amused eyebrow.

"You do realize I'm not ticklish right?"

"Maybe~, well I think I'm going to show Maru-Chan around here," Azami said still smiling.

"Maru-Chan?" Jashin questioned.

"It's my nickname for Orochimaru," She answered, and before anyone else had a chance to say a word Azami had pulled away Orochimaru by the hand to show him the rest of heaven.

* * *

Over the years Jashin realized Orochimaru was not just some experiment to Azami; in fact, to him it seemed she loved the child much more then himself. He always felt unsettled towards Orochimaru, even when he listened to Azami sing, mainly because _he_ was _always_ with Azami. One time, Jashin had even heard Orochimaru singing for her and in his mind, **no one**, not even Orochimaru had the right to sing for her besides himself.

Also as the years passed, all of their bodies aged, not nearly as quickly as human bodies' age, but they aged nonetheless. Jashin found out and told the others, that they could stop their bodies from aging. It turns out, their bodies only aged until they asked their bodies to stop aging mentally.

* * *

Orochimaru looked at Azami panicked. She was getting paler and paler.

"Hold on! I'm going to get Jashin-kun!" he shouted before running to Jashin. He quickly spotted him. "Jashin-kun! Jashin-kun!" He turned to Orochimaru and glared.

"WHAT do you want?" he asked bitterly.

"Azami-Chan! She is getting paler- and paler- and she looks sick- and she looks so weird- a-and come on!" Orochimaru said dragging him to Azami. When they got there Jashin looked terrified at the state she was in. The two kneeled by Azami, whom was sitting on the floor inside her room. Azami was much much paler then normally, and in fact, she made Orochimaru look like he had a tan, but that wasn't the oddest thing about her. Earlier her skin and her eyes had been very radiant, but now? It wasn't. She looked so** old.** Her skin was very much wrinkled. Her eyelids rose to reveal very lifeless and dull looking eyes.

"Maru-Chan…Shii-Chan…" she said looking from one to the other. Slowly she got up from her spot and walked over to her bed, where a female body lay. Upon inspection, the two males realized something; the body looked exactly like Azami except the body had long silver hair and the eyes were closed. "I don't have much time to explain," she stated in a weak voice, "I would have told you two sooner but I had not known about this until a few hours ago. This," she said, motioning to the body on the bed, "is my new body. I am going to be reborn," Azami said, then looked to Jashin, "You will have to be reborn someday also because the woman didn't have enough power to give us both ever-lasting bodies. Our bodies rely on our power, which has to be reborn, not very offend though. This place, mainly resides on my power, and uses up so much of it I will be reborn twice as much as you," she said. "Please take care of Orochimaru; it will take some time for my true soul to become conscious in the new body." She looked to Orochimaru. "Be careful," then to Jashin, "both of you, I love you both. I have been with you for thousands of centuries, both of you, please still be waiting for me. I might not know you two at first; it will probably take some time for my soul and memory to surface," she said with a sad smile and lay on the bed next to her.

She turned and grabbed the body's hands, as she slowly closed her eyes and went to sleep, both pairs of hands started glowing. Azami's skin started to get more and more wrinkled, until suddenly her whole body just turned to dust and blew away, as what was once known to be Azami's blew away, the other body on the bed started to breathe. Jashin picked up a blanket and pulled it carefully over the new and fragile looking body.

The two men sat by the bed side, waiting for her to awake. They waited for a day, then a week. It seemed as if she would never wake up, but she did, after ten days of rest. The body slowly stirred under the covers and little by little came to life. The body sat up, causing its long silver hair to fall back, and opened her eyes. Her eyes were light grey, and much more full of life then what Azami's eyes looked like right before leaving. She looked at the two boys confused.

"Who are you? Who am I?" She asked in a very worried tone. Jashin put his hand caringly on her shoulder.

"Are you alright?" he asked. The girl nodded and repeated her questions. "We're your friends, I'm Jashin and this is Orochimaru," Orochimaru smiled at her, "and you are Azami," Jashin explained. Azami nodded.

Within the next week Azami just seemed to be a cheerful child whom followed the both of them around. Soon after the week had passed, Azami's memory surfaced. After sometime, everything seemed to go back to normal. Over time Azami decided to create seven more beings, their names were Itachi, Sasori, Deidara, Kisame, Zetsu, Konan, and Nagato. Jashin decided to make two beings, which were named Hidan and Kakuzu. Eventually, Azami and Jashin worked together and created a race, now known as humans.

Everything seemed peaceful, but Jashin's feelings of jealousy of how close her creations were to her grew. He was convinced by someone over the years the best thing for him and Azami did not include the creations and began an uprising. He convinced the humans to go against their original mother, and went to a planet he and Azami had created long ago.

* * *

_"I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone,"_

Orochimaru walked to Azami's room with Itachi to check on Azami. She had fallen into a deep sadness since Jashin, the one she did not just love, but was in love with, left her along with the creations she had made with him.

_"These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase,"_

Orochimaru and Itachi walked into the room, listening as she sang her feelings away. They both wished that Jashin would just walk in out of nowhere claiming it was all just a bad joke, but sadly nothing of the sort had happened and it had already been a week.

_"When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me,"  
_

They watched her slowly walk around her room while singing, with a look of sorrow on her face. She was clearly unaware of anyone watching her. She seemed to be in some sort of a trance.

_"You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me,"  
_

Itachi noticed someone and turned to look. He saw someone in an orange mask.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to check something," Itachi told Orochimaru before turning to find the masked person. Itachi looked around and saw no one. He started to search around the area.

_"These wounds won't seem to heal  
this pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase,"  
_

Itachi walked around the perimeter, looking behind trees and such for the one in the mask.

_"When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me,"_

Itachi was worried, mainly because he did not know if Jashin had decided to hurt Azami. Itachi didn't want anything to happen to his mother; no one wanted anything to happen to her.

_"I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along,"_

As Itachi walked he finally spotted the one in the mask and slowly approached him. The masked one was standing near an entrance to Azami's room; they seemed to be waiting for something. Itachi approached them quickly but calm and gracefully.

_"When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me,"_

As Azami's song ended Itachi noticed them inhale largely. Itachi tapped their shoulder.

"Excuse me, but what is it you need?" Itachi asked.

"I am simply here to help," The one in the mask said with a very deep and masculine voice. "There is much sadness here and I wish to help get rid of it." Itachi nodded

"Please wait here, there are a few people that should be involved in what is done," Itachi told him and the man nodded. Itachi left and soon Itachi, Orochimaru, and the rest of Azami's first creations were gathered together along with the masked man.

"My name is Madara, but please call me Tobi," the man started out, "Lately, there has been much sadness, and it is my goal to help lower sadness as much as I can, and I think I may be able to help, what I could do is simple memory work, to change her memory, of course I will tell all of you exactly what I changed and how I changed it so that things can be as normal as possible," Tobi explained. After a bit of arguing, finally they all agreed that it seemed the best thing to do for Azami. They all proceeded to Azami's room.

"Excuse me, but I was wondering if you would let me end your current state of sadness? It won't harm you in the least bit, I promise," Tobi told her. After a moment of thought, she nodded a yes to him.

Tobi kneeled down in front of her as silence filled the room. He moved his hand towards her forehead, and with his finger he drew what looked to be some sort of strange symbol to all of them but Tobi, who knew exactly what he was doing. He then pressed his forehead to hers, after a few moments a pure silence and concentration from all of them, Tobi started muttering some unfamiliar words. After what seemed like hours, Tobi pulled his forehead away from Azami's and as his head pulled back they saw green energy follow his head until his head came to a stop and the energy went into his forehead. Suddenly he stood, and that's when they all noticed that Azami was asleep on the ground.

"Poor girl, her heart was hurt by true love," Tobi said with his voice sounding full of sadness, "I erased everything in her memory about Jashin. As far as she is concerned, she was the first being to live, and she created the humans on her own, and Jashin, Kakuzu, and Hidan never existed," Tobi told them. He stood and began to walk away from the group.

"Thank you Madara-san," Konan said thankfully.

"Please, call me Tobi, although I may never meet any of you again. Goodbye," Tobi said before leaving them, hiding under his mask a sadistic smile,_ Such simpletons, although she entrusted the universe to the two she created, she didn't know it would be so easily handed over to the one she was trying to keep it from, _he thought, which made him widen his maleficent smile. _Such easy creatures they are to control._

**To be continued**

You guys can vote for couples, for example kakaIru or something. 

**Nanami: The lyrics for the music were NOT translated by me. I found it on a lyrics website. Also if you have heard the song and are like "NO! It's not like_ it's _" well please remember that Japanese characters have multiple meanings. Also, hehe almost nothing good ever happens with Madara! You never know if he is telling the truth in Naruto.  
**

**Please review, I'll luffle you forever.**

**Inspired by the song tsubasa wo daite**


	6. Chapter 6

**SADLY I DON'T OWN NARUTO; IF I DID THEY WOULD BE LIKE 'OMG! I LUFFLE YOU!'**

An angel's cry

**Chapter Six:**

"Name…" Azami mumbled as she opened her eyes quickly when she awoke in her room. She sat up immediately with her face crimson red and looked around the room. She noticed one of her angels was sitting next her bed. It was the angel of teaching, Iruka.

"What's wrong Azami-sama? Are you sick?" Iruka questioned, noticing her red face.

"Do not worry, I am not sick, and Iruka love, please stop calling me Azami-sama, please just call me Azami-Chan, ok?" Azami asked him with a smile. Iruka nodded, and then he got a sneaky smile on his face.

"So then you were blushing when you woke up?" he teased. Azami's face immediately flared up so red it could beat Gaara's hair easily in a competition. Iruka smile got wider _so I hit it head on eh? _"What about your dream made you blush then?" he asked, still teasing.

"N-nothing big… Oh, Iruka love, I am happy you are here, but you don't usually wait until I awake unless there is something you want to ask," She said, easily changing the subject.

"Oh, well… I'm just worried about Naruto…" Iruka told her, "I promise it's not that I doubt your decision to send him! I would never doubt you Azami-sam - I mean -Chan. It's just this is the first time he has been to earth… and I'm worried that since Orochimaru is on earth there might be a replay of the Obito incident… This time it could kill off everyone if that happens… and you remember what happened to the humans immediately after…" Iruka poured out his concerns, and noticed Azami tense when Orochimaru and Obito were mentioned.

"Do not worry; he has Gaara, Ino, Kiba, and a few other angles that will help him. Please Iruka love, please continue to help me practice my powers, so that if Naruto does get in trouble I will be able to protect him without endangering anyone," Azami basically pleaded. Iruka immediately nodded.

"When you are ready to practice once more, I will be in the library helping the angels, ok?" Iruka asked more than said. Azami nodded and chuckled.

"I'm glad I have such helpful angels as you. You love to help all of the angels, thank you Iruka love," she replied with a smile. Iruka smiled and left. As Azami sat there her mind drifted back to her dream…

_Azami wandered around heaven, wondering what she should do, then she heard an ear piercing scream and she ran towards the source. As she ran from far off she saw Orochimaru standing and what looked like Obito lying on the ground, both of their backs facing her. As she got closer she was horrified. Clear liquid crystals began to run down her cheeks one by one until they seemed to be small shiny streams. Obito was lying on the ground with crimson red liquid everywhere. There was blood all over him. Azami's knees collapsed as she began to cradle the body and cry even more, and the blood began to stain her clothes but she didn't care. She looked up to Orochimaru and only noticed on his hands and clothes there was blood. Not Orochimaru's blood, not just anyone's blood, but Obito's blood._

"_Y-you K-k-ki-killed him?" she asked with even more tears running down her face. Her first friend and child in the world had just killed one of her other children. She cleared her thought with tears streaming down her face, and spoke "Go, go to earth."_

"_A-Azami-Chan I- I," Orochimaru stuttered trying to speak._

"_Just GO," she shouted at him, holding Obito's body even tighter while the tears just didn't end. That's when Orochimaru ran. She didn't even see Orochimaru's face once the whole time. Suddenly the light in the world was gone and the scenery changed. She looked at the body, it was no longer Obito, she was holding Naruto, her angel of light and she began to cry harder and louder. Her voice began to sound horse. _

_Suddenly she felt a warm hand on her shoulder and she turned to see a new face. It was someone she didn't know, he looked like Naruto at first sight, but looking him over again there were multiple differences. He had more hair and it was longer, he was also taller than Naruto, and the eyes... He had blue eyes like Naruto, but they were calm and warm eyes, unlike Naruto's hyper happy eyes. He seemed more mature. She hugged the man and cried as he wrapped his arm around her and comforted her. She sat on his lap while crying into his shirt about Naruto about Obito. _

"_Don't worry, I promise he is safe," he reassured her and patted her head. "Just please be careful Azami-Chan," he pleaded. Azami nodded and sniffed. _

"_What is your-_

Azami sighed, wishing she knew the mysterious and handsome man's name.

* * *

"Sasuke-Oniisan!" A 14 year old blond boy exclaimed while walking to Sasuke and Naruto then smiling up at him.

"Oh? Minato, what are you doing here?" Sasuke asked the middle school student.

"The middle school students are supposed to come to the school today and follow around a high school student or just hang out with a teacher," Minato answered.

"But the end of the year isn't until May, this is pretty early to show the new freshmen around," Sasuke replied. Minato nodded. Sasuke and Minato looked to Naruto, who looked utterly confused.

"What's confusing?" Minato asked simply, hoping to help clear up his trouble.

"Minato, meet Naruto, Naruto, meet Minato, well, Naruto has been homeschooled for pretty much his whole life except this year, and he hasn't really figured out most of this yet," Sasuke answered, the lie practically rolled off of his tongue. Naruto nodded in agreement.

"Oh cool, why did aren't you homeschooled anymore?" Minato asked. Sasuke thought quickly trying to come up with something, anything to say. After all, taking into consideration what Kiba had said this morning, that Naruto still doesn't understand much about earth and how anything works, Sasuke was sure Naruto would need a lot of help with this, especially considering Minato liked to know things about the people he hung out with so he would probably ask many questions.

"Well, I'm kind of like a transfer student. I was traded here for some random student," Naruto answered with a smile. Sasuke was shocked, when did Naruto learn to lie like that?

"Really? Where are you from?" Minato continued his questioning.

"Umm... I'm not really sure what you call it in this language but there are lots of hills and trees, but not many mountains, and there are about two or three rivers running through the main part," Naruto answered. Minato nodded. "Who are you going with today?" Naruto asked.

"I'm with Jiraiya-sensei, but no one told me where he teaches… our principal said that he would have to find me, and she's making him go on a wild goose chase," Minato answered. Sasuke chuckled.

"How did Tsunade-sensei get Sarutobi-sensei to agree?" he asked. Minato smiled.

"Well, Sarutobi-sensei knows that I have been to this school enough that I know just about every corner in this school, Tsunade told him that she was trying to teach Jiraiya to be responsible, and Tsunade didn't tell me until we were out of the school to avoid Jiraiya like the plague," Minato answered, causing Naruto and Sasuke to laugh. Suddenly Minato hid behind Sasuke and Naruto. Lucky for Minato, his growth spurt hadn't come yet, so he was still short enough to hide behind them. "He's coming," and before either could ask how Minato knew Jiraiya ran up to the two and held his hand out to Naruto.

"I finally found you!"Jiraiya exclaimed. "My name is Jiraiya, it's nice to meet you Minato," Jiraiya greeted as Minato and Sasuke chuckled.

"Eh? Um I'm not-"

"Come on! It's almost time for first period!" Jiraiya exclaimed dragging away Naruto before he had a chance to explain.

"Want to come with me to first period?" Sasuke offered, acting as if a porn writer didn't just kidnap the angel of light.

"Sure," Minato answered, following Sasuke to Kakashi's classroom. The class just sat and talked until Kakashi walked into the classroom half an hour late. The entire class erupted in applause.

"Congrats Kakashi, you're here an hour before you usually make it," Sasuke told Kakashi. Kakashi smiled and bowed.

"Thank you, thank you my good students. If you hadn't clapped it would be pop-quiz day," Kakashi congratulated the class. He then pulled out a sheet of paper at began to quietly take roll.

"Sasuke, where is Naruto?" he questioned. "Did something happen to him? He seemed fine this morning,"

"Nothing big happened, he was just kidnapped by the porn novel writer earlier, he was looking for Minato," Sasuke answered pointing to Minato sitting in the chair next to him. Kakashi nodded and just continued roll.

* * *

"Why don't either of you ever speak!" Kiba yelled at Neji and Gaara in their first period class. "We're supposed to be working on a project but you guys won't even discuss how or what we are doing it on!" Kiba shouted at them in frustration.

"Well some think before they speak. I'm trying to come up with as many ideas as possible first," Neji replied. Gaara nodded in agreement. Kiba glared at the two of them.

"Why don't we just do a poster on dogs?" he asked.

"No," Gaara and Neji shot down in unison.

"Cats?"

"No."

"Wolves?"

"No."

"Some type of animal?"

"NO." Kiba glared at the two of them.

"Why the hell do you keep saying no to all of my ideas?" He asked feeling irritation.

"It's simple; I don't want to do a report on some type of animal. It would be too easy with you. Besides I don't like most animals," Gaara answered.

"How about Pandas?" Kiba asked, knowing Gaara's love for pandas.

"How many times do I have to say no?" Neji asked.

"Oh, I don't know, but majority rules," Kiba remarked, smirking as he looked to Gaara.

"I don't hate pandas…" was Gaara's only comment. Neji sighed.

"I get it, we'll do pandas for the science project, but Kiba has to do all of the research," Neji compromised.

"Hey! Why do I have to do all the research?" Kiba exclaimed in anger.

"Well, considering you are the angel of animals, it should be easy," Gaara replied. Kiba turned his glare to Gaara. "You don't want to play the glare game against me do you?" Gaara threatened. Kiba immediately stopped glaring.

"Would you just pick whose side you're on?" he pouted. Gaara rolled his eyes.

* * *

"Alright class, meet Minato Namikaze, he will be my middle school student for today, say hello to the class," Jiraiya practically ordered. Naruto suddenly felt shy and a bit scared looking at the class. One of the students, Ino noticed. Inside her mind she began to panic in her mind. _No! Damn it! His personality is changing! We need to find that god damn dark angel NOW._

"Um… Jiraiya-sensei, I'm not-"

"Very social? " Jiraiya Interrupted. He heard one of his students chuckle. "Miss Yamanaka, might you be so kind as to tell us what you find funny? It isn't attractive to laugh at your Kohai (Underclassmen)," he accused Ino. Ino smirked.

"Well, it would be rude of me to laugh at him if he were my Kohai, but it just so happens that I am not laughing at him, and he is not my Kohai," Ino replied. Jiraiya furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"What are you talking about? Minato is in middle school," Jiraiya argued. Ino's smirk got wider.

"Minato is indeed in middle school, but you seem to have found my- cousin, Naruto Uzumaki, who is not my Kohai, but is in the same year as me, which you would find out if you let him finish a sentence," Ino explained to him. Jiraiya looked to Naruto.

"I did try to tell you that I wasn't Minato but I had seen Minato wandering behind the school earlier," Naruto told Jiraiya. Jiraiya sighed and sent Naruto to his seventh period class, considering he has kept Naruto from almost all of his classes because he wouldn't let the boy speak a word.

"Who wants extra credit?" Jiraiya asked his class, sending them off to help him find Minato.

Naruto walked into his seventh period class room and gave his teacher, Yamato a late pass he had gotten from Jiraiya. His seventh period class was woodshop. Yamato sat at the front of the class explaining the many types of wood and the differences in how they look, how they are cut, and other random facts. At the end of class Naruto left the classroom and didn't bother walking to his locker, after all he wasn't able to even grab his things this morning due to Jiraiya.

He waited by the statue outside of the school mascot for his friends. Naruto looked at the statue. It was a statue of 'the demon.' That was the school's mascot, a demon, it greatly disturbed Naruto. The statue looked like a person with a cloak at first sight, but if you actually looked at it you would notice it was holding a mask a few inches in front of its face, the mask looked like a kind and caring face. The face behind the mask looked cruel and sadistic, looking like he would happily kill you in the most painful way possible, free of charge! Naruto shivered. Suddenly everything was dark.

"Cold?" a voice asked. Naruto took the jacket off his head and looked up at the one who tossed it on his head. It was Sasuke, and standing next to Sasuke was Minato.

"Nah, this statue just creeps me out," Naruto explained, handing the jacket back to Sasuke. Sasuke took it then tied it around Naruto's neck. "Don't you want it back?" Naruto asked.

"Later I will, but I'm too lazy to carry it right now," Sasuke lied. Naruto shrugged. Minato snickered.

"So how are you 'Namikaze Minato'?" Ino asked walking up to Naruto from behind with Kiba, Gaara, and Neji.

"Fine considering the only class of mine I went to today was woodshop and all the teacher did was explain to us what wood is," Naruto replied. "But meet the real Minato Namikaze, who has been avoiding Jiraiya like the plague today," he said pointing to the real Minato.

"Nice to meet you I'm Ino, that's Kiba, Gaara, and Neji," Ino introduced.

"It's nice to meet you too," Minato said, exchanging greetings. The group chatted while walking to Kakashi's house. Neji, Gaara, and Kiba mostly argued about the project meanwhile the rest of them put in their comments randomly, so the conversation basically went:

"I'm not doing all that freaking research by myself," (Kiba)

"So… how about that weather?" (Ino)

"Oh yes you are Kiba." (Neji and Gaara)

And so on. Once they got to Kakashi's house the group split, Kiba, Neji, and Gaara went to Kakashi's library mean while Ino, Minato, Sasuke, and Naruto sat in the living room drinking tea and talking about nothing too specific. The conversation drifted from the weather, to books, to where Naruto and Ino were from, and then to Kakashi.

"Is Kakashi usually late?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, it means the end of the world if for some strange reason he is on time. Even if he seems early, he is usually late for something that happened an hour before," Minato answered. Suddenly there was a giant thud that came from the room next door.

"I HATE PANDAS! THEY WONT TELL ME ANYTHING!" Kiba shouted. Gaara gave Kiba a death glare.

"What was that Kiba? You want me to kill you painfully?" Gaara replied. Neji smirked; glad he wasn't the idiot on Gaara's bad side. Kiba ran from the room like a little girl being chased by a giant man in a gorilla costume and hid behind Naruto.

"TAKE THE BOY!" Kiba shouted pushing Naruto towards Gaara. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Some friend you are," Naruto replied.

"Why would I attack Naruto? He is my best friend, and he doesn't insult pandas," Gaara replied, and proceeded to chase Kiba through the house. Soon after, Kakashi came home and it was decided that Minato would stay the night. Everyone ate dinner, and then Kakashi told them to get ready for bed.

Sasuke sighed and sat on his bed for a minute. He felt a little more tired than usual after the day. Sasuke stood up and shook it off; telling himself it was just because it was because he had a long day while he walked into the bathroom. Sasuke got naked then walked into the shower. He scrubbed the dirt and grime out of his hair and off of his body. Sasuke leaned on one of the walls of the shower as he pulled out a razor blade. He put it on his arm and cut in. He cut in deep, but avoided all of his veins with each cut. He enjoyed the pain he got from it, but he wasn't suicidal.

After Sasuke was finished cutting he got out of the shower and used disinfectant on his cuts and bandaged up his arms. He dried off and put on his pajamas, and then he began to brush his teeth. After Sasuke finished brushing his teeth he began coughing. He coughed into the sink; it felt like there was liquid coming out his mouth from his throat. After the cough attack Sasuke noticed what it was that he coughed up. He had coughed up **blood**. The sink was filled with it. Sasuke quickly drained and washed out the sink and he left immediately after there was no more blood on the sink and he went straight to bed.

* * *

When Sasuke woke up, to say he felt like shit was an under-exaggeration. He felt like he had just be hit with an anvil, was run over by a truck that decided to go back over him in reverse, and then he was hit with a train, minus the broken bones. Sasuke shook his head and got up. He felt a little dizzy, but that wasn't a big deal. Sasuke walked over to the closet and pulled out a black long-sleeve shirt and put on some jeans. He then did his basic brush hair, brush teeth, put on shoes, kind of thing. Sasuke suddenly coughed into his hand. He looked into his hand, there it was again… blood. He washed his hand then put a few tissues he could cough into in his pocket and walked downstairs.

He left a note and began to walk to school. He wasn't feeling patient and he wanted some time to be alone. Sasuke got to the school by 7:15 and went straight up to the roof. He sat in Hayate's (the lazy janitor who usually just sits on the roof) chair and glared up at the sky. Why did it have to be so god damn bright? It hurt Sasuke's head. Sasuke closed his eyes… No. He shouldn't fall asleep; classes would be starting soon, well, in about an hour… It wouldn't hurt to take a quick rest though… right? Sasuke slowly drifted to sleep.

As the three minute warning bell went off Sasuke practically jumped out of his chair. He ran to the door of the roof and walked quickly down the stairs. Each time he blinked he felt like he was going to fall asleep. Sasuke shook his head as he rounded a corner and went to his locker and grabbed his binder and books hastily. Sasuke let out a sigh of relief. He had one minute to get to his class room and it was just down the nearest stair case. Sasuke walked down the stairs, with each step he felt more and more tired until he finally just collapsed in the middle of the stairway.

**To be continued**

**Nanami: Mwahaha! I am finally done with this chapter (which my comp decided to erase when I finished so I re-typed it) and it is finally posted! I just want to apologize, it has been long since I have updated and this chapter is at least 500 to 900 words less then when I originally finished it. I figure you guys won't mind the cliff hanger too much considering it's a long ass chapter.**

**Sasuke: just stop bullying me! It's annoying**

**Nanami: oh shut it. You are supposed to be the picture of health in the anime, so since you are slowly dying I made you super sick. But then again, I will be torturing you until like the next 3-5 chapters.**

Please review, I'll luffle you forever**.**

Inspired by the song tsubasa wo daite


	7. Chapter 7

**SADLY I DON'T OWN NARUTO; IF I DID THEY WOULD BE LIKE 'OMG! I LUFFLE YOU!' AND I DON'T OWN ANY MUSIC USED IN THIS STORY WHAT SO EVER**

An angel's cry

**Chapter Seven:**

"Above all else your mission is to keep an eye on the blond boy, I know not his name but I cannot trust him so close to my pawns. He gains their trust too easily. Chances are that he may soon learn how to contact her and tell her of our presence. She may even choose a confrontation. She cannot fight me, her soul is currently too weak to fight me, but if she gathered her angels against me then we wouldn't have a chance," the dark man explained to the Akatsuki.

"Instead of going to your separate places in three days, you all shall gather in Orochimaru's town, you will all be leaving today. You will watch him and make sure he makes no contact with her, I plan to attack her on Monday, and if there is any interference I will kill her on sight. Not only will I kill her, I will do it in the most painful way possible."

* * *

Sasuke opened his eyes and took a moment to look around the room. Where was he? What happened? The last thing he remembered was running down the stairs from the school roof so he wouldn't be late to class, but he wasn't in class. As Sasuke's left arm began to ache he remembered almost falling asleep on the stairs on the way to his locker, but that was it. He assumed that meant someone found him asleep somewhere, but normally they would take him to the nurse's office but this wasn't the nurse's office either. He was lying in his room at Kakashi's house and there was something wet on his forehead. Sasuke pulled the wet rag off of his forehead and sat up to discover something or more so someone sleeping in a nearby chair with blond hair.

"Naruto?" Sasuke questioned, but as soon as he looked at the face he realized he was Minato. Sasuke sighed. "What the fuck is going on with me? The blood, overly tired, and now I'm mistaking Minato for Naruto," Sasuke scolded himself then grabbed some clothes and a towel then went to take a shower.

* * *

Minato looked around as the scene of his dream changed once more. He saw a girl crying and holding a body. Minato approached the girl, he could only see her outline clearly, the rest of her was a blur. He put his hand on her shoulder and looked down at the body she was holding. It was an injured boy, he looked slightly pale, but Minato assumed that was his natural skin color. He wasn't very injured over all just a few scrapes. The girl suddenly hugged Minato, and cried into his chest. Minato's eyes widened and he blushed slightly. He hadn't ever really ever hugged a girl, at least not to his memory, such contact was unusual. Minato subconsciously wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't worry, I promise he is safe," he reassured her. "Just be careful Azami-Chan." Minato was shocked at himself, how did he know her name? He noticed the girl slightly pull back then she nodded and sniffed. She then looked into his eyes; Minato was then given a surprise. Unlike the rest of her, he could clearly see her eyes. They were the greenest eyes he had ever seen.

"What is your-

"Hey! Minato wake up," Sasuke interrupted his dream.

"Oh, Sasuke-niisan, what are you doing here?" Minato asked. Sasuke sighed.

"That's what I should be asking you," he replied.

"Oh, well I didn't have school today, it's a teacher work day and Kakashi needed someone to keep an eye on you," Minato answered.

"But why am I here?" he asked.

"Don't you remember? You were found in the hallway passed out, Naruto-san found you," Minato explained to Sasuke. Sasuke sighed, had he really become this pathetic? So feeble that a feeling a little tired after a sleeping a full 8 hours plus the time on the roof that it would make him just pass out? Sasuke began to cough into his hand. His cough attack lasted at least two minutes causing Minato to worry. Sasuke looked into his hand as did Minato. Once again, Sasuke had coughed up blood. Minato panicked.

"Oh- you coughed up- and- please just lay down Sasuke," Minato asked as he ran out of the room to get a glass of water and quickly brought it back to Sasuke, but he was already asleep. Minato relaxed. What was it Sasuke had gotten himself into? As long as no one else got into this too, like Naruto. He seemed like the type to get wound up in all sorts of trouble by himself. Minato left the room again and got a new ice pack for Sasuke and put it on the sleeping male's forehead.

Minato walked over to Sasuke's nearby desk to hopefully find a pen or pencil so he could work on his homework while Sasuke slept. Instead of just a writing utensil, he also found a note book. He couldn't control his curiosity; he just had to take a look inside. Minato opened to a random page and read, it seemed to be the end of a song… but the lyrics weren't familiar to Minato. Sasuke never seemed like much a music person to Minato in the first place. Minato put the note book away and began on his homework.

"How long do you think it will take to find him?" Naruto asked. "We've already been looking for like three days!" Naruto complained while he was walking with the group to Kakashi's house.

"Calm down, we got here on Monday and it's only Thursday, we will find the angel of darkness soon, it will just take some time," Gaara answered.

"Well how will we know when we find him?" Naruto asked. Ino lightly hit Naruto in the back of his head, as if to tell him to use his brain. "But all she told me was that I would feel drawn to him, and I'm not even sure how that feels," he whined.

"Don't be so stupid Naruto, remember that every angel has a star shaped birthmark?" Ino explained.

"Yeah, but WHERE is that birthmark always?" he countered. Naruto may have not been the smartest angel in the human world but he still sometimes thought things out.

"It's on the head of course!" she said triumphantly.

"Where?" He repeated. Ino used her hand this time and pointed to her ear.

"It's usually behind the right ear!" she said as if she just won.

"So I am supposed to find him by looking the ears of every boy at our school?" he asked. Ino looked down.

"Fine, you win this time Naruto," she gave in as they entered Kakashi's house.

"Oh, hey guys I have to go to heaven on Saturday, I'm giving her a report of how the first week here has gone," Kiba announced.

"What?" a shocked voice replied. They turned their heads to see Minato. All of the angels cursed inside their minds. Why did Minato have to be in the front room at the time?

"Oh they call their home town heaven because its name is pronounced similarly," Sasuke supplied from the door way to the kitchen.

"Sasuke! You should go lay back down!" Minato ordered. Sasuke sighed in defeat.

"Oh, thanks for finding me in the hallway Naruto," Sasuke commented then went back to his room with his glass of water. Minato's jaw dropped.

"Sasuke just said thank you… how… strange…" Minato stated still shocked.

"Is that unusual for him?" Ino asked and Minato nodded.

"It's like wounding his pride, he couldn't take care of himself today and that wounds his pride even worse, he's a pretty independent person," he explained.

"Huh… That's stupid," Naruto commented. "Pride is one of the most useless things in the world," Minato chuckled. "I'm going to check on him…. I'm curious to see how he is doing," Naruto said simply before leaving.

"Well that was strangely blunt of him," was the last remark before he left. Naruto walked up the stairs and entered the long line of corridors. Each door was different. Some had a differently shaped doorknob and others had something different about the color and or design of the door. Naruto sighed as he realized he should have started from the staircase in the kitchen instead of the one in the hallway, considering Sasuke's room was much closer to that stair case.

Naruto continued walking and mentally noting how close he was to their rooms until he hit his head on something. Naruto looked up. He had run into a door. He looked around and curst. Where the heck was he? Naruto put his hand on his face and felt something running down his face. What the hell was it? Naruto got some of the liquid on his fingers and looked at it. It was crimson red. Naruto rolled his eyes. Great, he had cut his face on the door. Oh well, Naruto healed pretty fast so he decided to just let it be. Naruto sighed and decided to back track. Naruto got all the way back to the living room.

"If you used the hallway stair case it doesn't lead to- oh you're bleeding," Kakashi commented before magically pulling a band aid out of his pocket and he gave it to Naruto.

"When did you cut yourself Naruto?" Ino asked. Kiba rolled his eyes, obviously to Kiba it seemed it was under a minute ago.

"About five minutes ago," Naruto answered putting on the band aid.

"Naruto… don't your cuts usually start healing the second you're cut?" Naruto just shrugged in response. Naruto then set off to the _other_ stair case in the kitchen and quickly made it to Sasuke's room. Naruto slowly opened the door as he heard a voice.

_All the kids said, "We're too young to die, aren't we?_

_All these bored faces lining up in this empty town..."_

It was Sasuke. He was singing. Huh, that seemed weird to Naruto. He quietly entered the room and watched Sasuke sit on his bed singing to himself and writing down the lyrics and taking note of how a verse is supposed to be sung. Sasuke looked more relaxed then he had been the whole time Naruto had been on earth.

_All the kids said, "On this windless night,_

_We're going to make a difference!_

Naruto smiled. Sasuke was in his own personal paradise. Not only that but Sasuke had a lovely voice. There was no voice Naruto could possibly compare it to. It was deep and very soothing. The words just flowed out of Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke felt unusually happy, especially considering how he had been feeling as of late.

_These yelling voices of ours_

_Can't be erased by any terrorist_

Naruto frowned. He had come in during the last few verses sadly. He wished he could have heard the whole song. Sadly it seemed as if he would probably never hear Sasuke sing again, considering Sasuke just looked over at Naruto with a look that clearly meant please-tell-me-that-you-just-got-there-and-heard-nothing-of -my-music. Naruto smiled at Sasuke.

"I liked your song, although I missed most of it, it sounded like a nice song," Naruto complimented.

"Thanks, I guess we traded spaces this time," Sasuke commented. "Last time I found you singing and scared the crap out of you,"

"I was not fearful!" Naruto argued. "You surprised me!"

"Really? I can clearly remember you looking at me like you had just seen Hannibal." Sasuke smirked.

"Who?"

"Oh, I forgot you haven't seen any horror movies," Sasuke replied dismissing his comment. Although, it made him slightly curious what Naruto would do if he had actually seen Hannibal the cannibal.

"What are those?"

"Movies made to scare people," Sasuke answered.

"Why would people want to be scared by a movie? That's kind of dumb. I mean what's the point of watching a movie that scares you? So you tremble in fear?" Naruto asked. Sasuke paused and thought for a moment.

"For entertainment I guess," was Sasuke's reply. "Oh, why did you come up here?" Sasuke asked out of curiosity.

"I… I just wondered if you were alright since I found you collapsed on the staircase face down. I wasn't sure if you were okay," Naruto hesitantly answered.

"I'm fine, aside from the occasional head ache, but those don't last long," Sasuke told Naruto. Naruto grinned.

"Good, because I will need your help on Monday to continue looking for the angel of darkness, with your help I can do it for sure!" Naruto cheered. Sasuke felt his heart drop slightly. _Oh, he just wanted help finding the angel… Wait! What do you mean 'Oh,' Sasuke! Of course that's what he would want! It's not like you two even know each other very well! Stupid Sasuke!_ Sasuke yelled at himself mentally.

"Are you sure you're okay Sasuke?" Naruto asked again. By the glare he was giving to the empty space in front of him one would think there was something there that he certainly wasn't too fond of. Sasuke just nodded.

"Oh! Sasuke! Kakashi asked me to tell you your father said he should be back tomorrow," Naruto extended the message. "And that some of his co-workers were also coming so the spare bedrooms at your guys' house will be full." Sasuke nodded.

"What?" Sasuke asked, feeling Naruto's expectant eyes staring at him.

"Well… since were friends I can meet your father right?" Naruto asked. Sasuke sighed and nodded.

"But it's not like he is actually my father, I'm adopted, anyways I look much more like one of is co-workers than him. Who knows, maybe I'm actually related to him," Sasuke said, his mind wandering aloud.

"What's your father's name?" Naruto asked.

"Orochimaru," Sasuke answered. Naruto put his hand to his chin and tilted his head. Where had he heard that name before? He could have sworn he heard Kiba ranting about someone named Orochimaru but Naruto doubted it was Sasuke's adoptive father.

"It sounds so familiar…"

**To be continued**

**Nanami: Your wishes are my command! Here is a full update, and I'm pretty sure this counts as soonishly. I just want to say thank you very much to last chapter's reviewers, I was inspired to work on this.**

**Sasuke: Stop whining! I'm the one you're trying to kill off!**

**Nanami: Did you forget Naruto is in the same basic position as you right at this moment also?**

**Sasuke: OH HELL NO!**

**Nanami Yupp. Oh and I realized, I'm torturing Sasuke in two of my stories, in one he is slowly dying and in the other he has rabid fan girls stalking him all the way to his insane asylum.**

Please review, I'll luffle you forever**.**

Inspired by the song tsubasa wo daite


	8. Chapter 8

**SADLY I DON'T OWN NARUTO; IF I DID THEY WOULD BE LIKE 'OMG! I LUFFLE YOU!' AND I DON'T OWN ANY MUSIC USED IN THIS STORY WHAT SO EVER**

An angel's cry

**Chapter Eight:**

"_What's your father's name?" Naruto asked._

"_Orochimaru," Sasuke answered. Naruto put his hand to his chin and tilted his head. Where had he heard that name before? He could have sworn he heard Kiba ranting about someone named Orochimaru but Naruto doubted it was Sasuke's adoptive father._

"_It sounds so familiar…"_

"Uzumaki,"

"…"

"Uzumaki Naruto,"

"…"

WHAP

"Wha?" Naruto said looking around the classroom, awoken from his nap. Kakashi sighed.

"Naruto you can at least spare my feelings and pretend to be interested in my class," Kakashi commented. Naruto looked up to Kakashi.

"Sorry Kakashi-sensei," Naruto apologized.

"If you're sorry then pay attention," Kakashi ordered. Naruto nodded then sighed as Kakashi continued with roll. Naruto opened his binder and began to doodle. He needed something to occupy his mind. He just couldn't shake the feeling that something terrible was coming. Soon the bell sounded signaling the end of class.

Naruto shook his head. He should stop worrying about the unknown and start worrying about the angel of darkness. Sure, dormant powers are fine for the first thirteen years of your life, but after that it's only a matter of time till they begin releasing at yourself. That is why all angels had their power activated. Otherwise the powers would attack and eat away at your soul until your powers are activated or you die.

Naruto couldn't get the bad feeling out throughout the day though. Naruto was able to focus on school and he made a trip to the library during lunch. Naruto looked through the history section; just by looking at the titles he could tell earth didn't have a pleasant past. There were multiple world wars, there were so many books on battles and there were a few books about a sickness called the plague and how it harmed the world. Naruto sighed. It seemed his old teacher Iruka taught him absolutely nothing about earth's past.

* * *

Sasuke glared at the ceiling. He told Kakashi he felt perfectly fine but Kakashi didn't believe him. Okay, Sasuke didn't feel perfectly fine. He didn't even feel okay. He felt much worse than yesterday but he refused to show it. On the bright side he hadn't coughed up blood since the day before. Sasuke rolled over in the bed again feeling frustrated. There was a knock on the door.

"Whoever it is, what do you want?" Sasuke said in a grouchy voice. Sasuke heard the door open and someone enter the room.

"Kakashi was right, you don't seem to be doing very well at all," commented a familiar voice. Sasuke rolled over and looked to see his guardian Orochimaru.

"I thought you weren't coming back until Monday," Sasuke mentioned sleepily. Orochimaru could see the bags under his eyes.

"I thought I asked Kakashi to tell you that I was coming back early with guests. All of the guest rooms in our house are full currently," Orochimaru told him.

"Oh I forgot. Naruto told me that," Sasuke said drowsily. Orochimaru sighed. Sasuke was doing much worse than he had expected. If he could Orochimaru would have activated Sasuke's power, but the problem with that was only _she_ knew how to. Poor Sasuke was being eaten alive, and what's worse is he didn't even know it.

"Sasuke, I think you should stay here for the time being, with your current health and just by looking at you, I can tell that you shouldn't even be walking around much at all," Orochimaru explained to Sasuke.

"I feel fine," Sasuke lied. He wanted anything but to be stuck in one room for much longer.

"Liar,"

"No! I-"Sasuke coughed, splattering blood along with his saliva.

"Yeah Sasuke, you're the picture of health," Orochimaru said with a sigh, his voice drenched in sarcasm. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"I am serious! I am perfectly fine," Sasuke argued. Sasuke desperately wanted to go outside. Orochimaru sighed once more.

"Instead of continuing this ridicules argument, what happened while I was gone?" Orochimaru asked.

"Not much, met some new people," Sasuke answered with his eyes closed.

"Really? Who did you meet?" Orochimaru questioned.

"Let's see… Naruto Uzumaki, Ino Yamanaka, Kiba Inuzuka, and Gaara no Sabaku, oh and Naruto wants me to introduce you two," Sasuke told Orochimaru. Orochimaru's eyes widened at the names, and then he quickly recovered and hid his surprise.

"Why would he want to meet me?" Orochimaru asked.

"Dunno, but he said something like since were friends I should introduce him to my guardian," Sasuke answered.

"Are they new to Kage?" Orochimaru said continuing his questions.

"Yeah, they recently came and moved into 'kashi's house…" Sasuke answered slowly falling asleep. Orochimaru sighed. Chances were soon he would no longer be watching over Sasuke, Madara wouldn't be pleased. Sasuke was like an ace for Madara, if all the angels teamed up against him with Azami then they would threaten Sasuke's life. Azami would then fold because that was how she was created. She was born to hate death and war and other things of that nature. Orochimaru didn't quite understand it, but that was all that had been explained to Orochimaru by his dark leader.

Orochimaru sighed and left Kakashi's house. He had only come to check up on Sasuke since Kakashi had told him that Sasuke was sick. Orochimaru silently walked to his house, what was the point of driving when Kakashi's house was this close?

Orochimaru couldn't help but worry, most likely the rest of Sasuke's new friends would want to meet him also if this 'Naruto' wanted to. Orochimaru highly doubted Sasuke knew these new friends were angels. Orochimaru couldn't be fooled, he knew most of those angels in heaven, but he didn't meet the Naruto kid. He knew Kakashi was an angel, but Kakashi was on Orochimaru's side when it came down to it. Orochimaru sighed. Why did everything have to be oh so complicated? He missed the days where he could just lay in the grass and relax; something he had taken for granite back then. Orochimaru looked up and he was already at the house.

"Oi! Orochimaru!" A long blond haired man shouted; his hair was pulled back in a high pony tail and long bangs that covered his left eye so the only one that was visible was his blue right eye.

"What is it Deidara?" Orochimaru asked.

"Sasori locked me out of the house again," he answered. Orochimaru sighed and unlocked the door before leading the way into the house. Sure, the meetings with all of them were fine for the most part, but all of them in one house was chaos.

"Kakuzu! Hidan! Stop trying to kill each other!" Orochimaru ordered the two of them. The pair just continued to fight not even noticing that he was there. Itachi just sat calmly on the couch Kisame and Zetsu on his right. Kakuzu and Hidan's brawl got close to the couch and Kakuzu even threw Hidan and he landed… On the couch… On Itachi… Orochimaru sighed as Itachi pushed Hidan off, stood up and glared at the two.

"What the hell do you two think you are doing?" Itachi asked anger evident in his tone. This was going to be a long few months. Orochimaru sighed and sat down on a nearby chair, deciding to wait out this. Soon mostly everyone had decided to either go to their rooms or wander the town. Zetsu sat down near Orochimaru.

"What do you plan to do?" he asked.

"If it comes down to it, I'll have to kill the person he was talking about, " Orochimaru answered bluntly. Zetsu began to laugh. "What?"

"I highly doubt that, that has the same probability of Kisame shaving Itachi's head," Zetsu said in a highly amused tone. He knew Orochimaru better than Orochimaru thought, after all Zetsu was Azami's second creation. "I remember the 'reason' you were sent out of heaven, I know that-"

"I am the one who has the blood stained hands; that is proof that I have killed and that is why I shall kill again, because I don't think most of you can actually kill someone. You all have the strength, but I do not believe that most of you could handle having destroyed someone and possibly destroying their soul," Orochimaru interrupted then left the house for Kakashi's. He wanted to hear no more of it, and besides Kakashi had asked Orochimaru to go to his house around three so they could speak, and it was about three forty. As soon as Orochimaru opened the door he heard a loud voice speaking with Kakashi.

"-good bye, so he decided to leave early today for heaven during lunch, then Ino got into an argument with one of the teachers so she got detention," The blond boy told Kakashi.

"So what happened to Gaara?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm not sure, but probably with Neji, they were pretty good friends in heaven and they haven't seen each other in years," He answered. Orochimaru looked at the child; he seemed to be the one the dark man had been telling them about.

"Hey," Orochimaru said announcing his presence.

"Oh, you're late Orochimaru," Kakashi replied. Orochimaru just shrugged. "Oh, Naruto, this is Sasuke's guardian and one of my friends Orochimaru, Orochimaru this Naruto," Kakashi introduced.

"You're one of Sasuke's new friends, right?" Orochimaru asked Naruto. Naruto nodded.

"Naruto, will you go hang out with Sasuke? He needs to be checked up on, and I think he gets lonely in that room all day," Kakashi told him. Naruto nodded.

"Nice meeting you," Naruto said before leaving the room.

"So what was it you wanted to talk about?" Orochimaru said with a sigh.

* * *

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted as he opened the door to his bedroom. He heard a groan from the bed.

"Just let me sleep…" Sasuke mumbled.

"I just came up to check on you, Kakashi asked me to," Naruto replied to the grumpy boy. "Oh, I met your father Orochimaru," Naruto commented.

"Really? How did that go?" Sasuke asked slowly sitting up, to try not to aggravate his headache.

"Fine I guess, we just introduced ourselves and then Kakashi sent me away so they could talk alone," Naruto answered.

"Yeah, that happens," Sasuke replied.

"Well you're wordy today now aren't you?" Naruto complained with a sigh and put a hand under his chin. Sasuke rolled his eyes, but then noticed something on one of Naruto's fingers.

"What's that?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"Oh this?" Naruto asked lifting his hand and pointing to a ring. Sasuke nodded and further evaluated the ring. It was made with a bronze colored metal and it had a red stone in it.

"It's just a ring, Gaara gave it to me, we're married," Naruto answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, causing Sasuke's stomach to drop.

"But you're so young…" Sasuke replied, his voice full of astonishment.

"You think so? We were a lot younger when we got married, I purposed to him a long time ago," Naruto told Sasuke. "It's hard to explain, but I do love him," Sasuke sighed. "What's wrong Sasuke?"

"Nothing, I'm just super tired, will you please leave me alone for now to take a nap?" Sasuke asked and Naruto nodded and left the room.

"Married?" Sasuke asked himself feeling disappointed. Why hadn't he noticed the ring before? Sasuke felt like a complete moron.

* * *

Kiba smiled as he was welcomed home. It was nice to be such a familiar surrounding as compared to Kakashi's house. When Kiba came the first thing he did was tell Azami he was back. She happily greeted him and let him go to his room to rest, the air of the human world could greatly wear out any non mortal. Azami wished him a good rest and welcomed another visitor. It was an old friend of hers, he had come and visited her many times although she hadn't the slightest clue how they had met. They spoke for quite some time then also decided to retire from the night. In the morning the two were speaking again.

"Madara-san, if you could wait here for the moment, I need to finish one of my creations," Azami explained to him. She walked to a body that was lying on her bed. There was no hair, no eyes, not even anything defining the gender of the body. It was just skin with blood and bones on the inside. Azami held up the body by the shoulders and shut her eyes as she began imagining.

It was going to be a female, bright red hair, long and flowing down to her knees, bright green eyes. She would wear a long white dress with two navy blue ribbons weaving though the dress, one at the top and one at the bottom. It was then she began the soul. As she transferred the body's new soul and strengths she felt a burning sensation in her chest and back, causing her to drop the body.

The new body opened its eyes and watched the scene. Azami coughed and choked up blood as she was held in mid air, by an arm that had ripped through the skin on her back, broken her entire spinal cord and rib cage to get a grip on her heart.

"Die, useless wench, you are only in my way," he said as he began squeezing her heart, but not enough force to kill her. "Do not worry, at this very moment I am absorbing your power so it won't disappear. Good bye child of Hashirama and Mito," he said before squeezing her heart and making it burst and he dropped her to the floor at an angle causing her to roll slightly. Azami's eyes stared at him as she died and her body turned to dust, being carried away by the wind through the open doors and windows.

Madara looked to the red headed girl Azami had created and stepped towards her, he had to kill her so she couldn't escape and tell everyone what had happened. He had to make up a false tale to get them all on his side. The girl's bright green eyes widened as she stumbled to stand up and run for the first time. Madara chased the girl.

She knew she was in trouble and instinctively began throwing fire through the palms of her hands as she ran. The man smirked and threw daggers at her and aiming for her legs. Three hit her back. She quickly turned a corner as she got into an elaborate set of houses of the angels. She ran straight into an unsuspecting brown haired male. She looked up to him and pleaded for help.

"H-help! He- he killed and is-" was all she could say before fainting from exhaustion and blood loss. He looked up to see what she was talking about, and spotted Madara running and mumbling about having to catch someone because they saw. He quickly summoned a dog and gave it a message to send to the teaching angel Iruka.

"YOU! Give me that girl!" he shouted at the brown haired man.

"My name isn't you. Name's Kiba and no way José," Kiba replied before quickly disappearing to the one safe place he could think of. Earth.

* * *

Kiba carefully laid down the girl he had seen earlier. Now he took a moment to asses whom she might be. She didn't look familiar to him what so ever, he hadn't ever seen a female angel with tomato red hair and green eyes. She was obviously a fairly new angel. She could easily pass for fourteen or fifteen to humans, but that was the unusual part. Normally each new angel would look like a human baby; at least that was how she decided to make her angels for at least a hundred years. Also Kiba could easily tell that she hadn't wings yet, otherwise he would be able to sense her strength given by Azami. Although he could clearly tell that since she was throwing fire at her chaser what her power was. He heard the door open.

"How is she?" Kakashi asked. Kiba shrugged.

"I'm not really sure," was Kiba's answer. "Who is she?" he questioned. Kakashi sighed.

"I don't know, she looks like a new born to me, you said she could throw fire correct? You can tap into that power without activating your wings when you are still very young, until about six years, because it is still developing," Kakashi answered. Kiba nodded.

"I made a request for Iruka to come here to tell us who she is and such, he should be here tomorrow," Kiba told him.

"Let's just keep this a secret for now, I don't want Naruto getting distracted from what he is supposed to do," Kakashi suggested. Kiba nodded.

"Not tell until we understand what is going on,"

"What do we call refer to her as until she wakes up?"

"Let's call her K for now,"

**To be continued**

**Nanami: Yay! over 3,000 words! The story is heightening to climax! Any guesses on who K is? Trust me, she is actually someone you all should know~~ Also, next I will be working on the chapters for Fixing What Is Broken and The Kitsune War. **

Please review, I'll luffle you forever**.**

Inspired by the song tsubasa wo daite


	9. Chapter 9

**SADLY I DON'T OWN NARUTO; IF I DID THEY WOULD BE LIKE 'OMG! I LUFFLE YOU!' AND I DON'T OWN ANY MUSIC USED IN THIS STORY WHAT SO EVER**

**Nanami: I apologize, this was supposed to be out on Thursday but let's just say when I finished it and was reading over to make sure everything was good (on Friday) before posting, I realized I made a HUGE mistake with one of the scenes and it ****screwed up the entire plot I had planned****, (FORGIVE ME Ohihihi!) so here it is after its many corrections. Merry Christmas!**

**This chapter (and my eternal love for all of my readers) s my gift to you! Hope you enjoy :)**

An angel's cry

**Chapter Nine:**

Orochimaru rolled over in his bed sleepily. He couldn't sleep anymore. He had awoken with a terrible feeling he didn't want to name. He felt as if something was gone, and he didn't want to know what it was. He reluctantly decided it was time for him to rise from his bed. Instead of getting dressed and showered like he usually did every morning he just left his room to get coffee. He didn't feel like getting ready for the day, which was highly unusual for Orochimaru. He usually immediately got ready and decided what he wanted to get done that day; he just didn't feel any motivation.

He finally decided that it was time for him to get ready. He did have multiple things to do that day, first he was going to Kakashi's house and continuing their conversation from before, he was also going to check up on poor Sasuke. He couldn't get it out of his mind, how the unfortunate boy was being eaten alive by his own power. Death would purge him from life soon if he remained like this for much longer. If things kept up, Orochimaru estimated that Sasuke would live for three more months at the most, and the pain he was in would only increase. Chances were as soon as Sasuke reached the point of no return Naruto would slowly disappear. Without light there is not darkness, yet in the same way as darkness leaves the world light disappears.

Orochimaru sighed and shook his head, as if to be shaking the worry out of his mind. If that was truly it, it did not work. Orochimaru's life had been full to the brim with problems since a week before Obito died. Why was this time so complicated? Was it possible to return to the time where they had all been happily living in heaven?

No, Orochimaru answered, there wasn't. The only thing he could do was protect his mother from the sidelines. Orochimaru frowned at the ground as he remembered the letter he received.

_Dear Orochimaru,_

_How are you doing? Miserable I'm guessing because you just received my letter. As said before, the day after tomorrow I will invade heaven. I have come up with new conditions for you to meet for her to live. You cannot warn heaven still, but now I have had it. I do NOT trust the blond boy I spoke of with you before. Kill him by time I invade or I will kill her, you count on it._

There was no name signed, after all, he **knew**who sent the letter. He didn't want to, but he had no choice but to comply with the orders.

* * *

Naruto sleepily left his room and headed towards the kitchen for some juice, but the second Naruto entered the kitchen the juice was forgotten. He could see his mother hen like teacher in the kitchen talking to Kakashi. The man was the one who not only taught Naruto, but had taught all of the angels everything and he was also the one who kept an eye on the youngest angels when Azami could not. The man had long brown hair pulled into a pony tail and a birthmark that stretched across the bridge of his nose.

"Iruka-Sensei!" Naruto shouted excitedly while running up to him like a young child with a grin on his face. Iruka turned to the blond boy and smiled at his old student.

"Hello Naruto, how are you?" Iruka questioned, happy to see one of his favorite but must troubling students. Naruto just continued to grin up at Iruka as he subconsciously ruffled his hair.

"I'm fine, what'cha doing here? Are you here to help me find the angel of darkness? It would be very helpful if you did," Naruto replied with his eyes shining. Iruka shook his head and Kakashi opened his mouth.

"Wait Iru-

"No, apparently there is a young angel girl that Kiba found that I am supposed to identify," He explained and looked to Kakashi who sighed.

"Never mind, come on I'll lead you to her room," Kakashi replied and lead the pair, as Kakashi walked he gained the curiosity of Ino who was sitting in the library doing her school work and she decided to leave and follow.

"Sensei!" Ino exclaimed following them. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Uh, Well I'm-

"Hello Iruka." It was Gaara this time joining the parade and Kakashi sighed. Were his 'people' really such so terrible at keeping something quiet? Kakashi silently sulked as he approached the room the strange girl was in and opened the door, to see Kiba (whom he had anticipated to be there) but he also saw someone he didn't expect to see, a blond haired boy named Minato, who was staring very interestedly at the long red haired girl whom was lying upon the bed.

"Ah- Minato- would you mind going and keeping an eye on Sasuke?" Kakashi asked interrupting his thoughts. Minato looked up to Kakashi and he repeated the question. "Will you go watch Sasuke for me?" Minato nodded and left the room without questioning Kakashi, obviously in a daze. As Minato wandered to Sasuke's room he couldn't help but wonder who she was. She seemed so familiar to him, he pulled open Sasuke's door and began pondering the color of the girl's eyes.

"Kiba, why was Minato, a human, in the unknown angel's bedroom after I had asked you to try to keep her room clear until Iruka got here," Kakashi asked in a scolding tone. Kiba sighed, his confusion echoing in the room.

"I honestly don't know, I left to use the bathroom, came back, and he was just standing there, staring at her," Kiba replied before motioning for Iruka to examine the unknown angel. Iruka walked up to the girl and knelt at the bedside before using his hand to gently hold her face like a mother checking for injuries. He pulled back her hair and looked behind both of her ears before softly putting her head back down and pulling back to think with a puzzled expression.

"What is it?" Kakashi asked and Iruka shook his head.

"It's nothing," he replied before going back to investigating the girl. He picked up one of her arms and began investigating her palms. "Kiba, you said that she used her powers against someone who was chasing her right?" he asked looking back to Kiba who just nodded. "It was fire wasn't it? I can tell she was very inexperienced in using it. Its effect actually tells me a lot," he continued then pointed to the tops of her fingers which looked like she had put them in a boiling grease pan for at least a few moments. "This tells me she is very new to her power of fire, but has not received her wings yet. When an angel gains its wings it gains much more of an understanding of how to use their power and the body learns how to protect itself," Iruka explained. "By the looks of those, you probably want Lady Tsunade to heal her hands."

"I will remember to ask her that soon," Kakashi said making a mental note.

"Is there anything else you know?" Naruto asked curiously. Iruka looked back to the red head.

"She… she seems to be a new born, I haven't once heard of her from Azami-san or met her before, she can use her powers but not skillfully, and now she has fallen into the deep sleep every angel begins with, but there is one thing that makes me unsure if she is an angel, she doesn't have the mark, all of these together lead me into thinking…" Iruka paused cautiously.

"What?"

"She seems…. incomplete," Iruka finally said. "I don't feel right deciding that someone is incomplete or saying what they are just isn't enough for it to be what they would be if they were whole, but, truthfully it seems she woke up early," Iruka finished.

"That's impossible," Kakashi stated and Iruka nodded. The other angels looked at them questioningly.

"How is it impossible?" Ino asked leaning against a nearby wall.

"When she creates someone, she creates their body first, the next step is creating and inserting the soul and what their strength is then she puts a birthmark behind one of the ears," Kakashi answered. "She always does it all in one go." Kakashi then turned his head to Iruka. "What is her name?"

"I don't know, she was never even mentioned to me and I last spoke to Azami yesterday morning," Iruka replied.

"Why not just ask her when she wakes up?" Kiba asked.

"She could sleep for any amount of time, and assuming we are correct in her just being created, since she woke up and the first thing she did was run in terror and use her powers, she will probably be asleep for a week minimum, someone needs to try to be at her side at all times in a few days because as soon as she awakes, she will think she is in danger most likely and she will possibly torch the room," Iruka replied, closing his eyes and silently visualizing it. Orange and red flames could engulf the entire city if they did not make sure she knew she was safe when she awoke. The worst possible angel to face was one whose emotions were at the height of their possible activity, the one worse emotion to face besides fear was anger and they hadn't a clue on her temperament.

"Ok, I would like all of you but Naruto and Iruka to go report this to Azami got it?" Kakashi ordered them.

"But why all of us?" Kiba argued due to his overwhelming curiosity.

"Because; if there was someone threatening enough in heaven to chase a new born angel and it was not stopped by Azami she will be upset about not knowing the whereabouts of said angel and who knows if she even knows about what happened?" Kakashi explained before sending the trio away. Kakashi and his remaining group left the room so the red head could sleep in peace.

"You idiot, that's not at all why you made them go. Just two would have been enough or if you wanted multiple to help with searching, all of us but one would have gone," Iruka said shaking his head. "I can't believe you are still protecting him."

"The poor guy has been through enough, besides we are supposed to respect our elders," Kakashi responded. Their strange conversation caused Naruto to look at them curiously.

"Who? Who is Kakashi protecting? From what?" Naruto asked eagerly. Iruka smiled at his usual childish antics.

"Do you remember my friend Orochimaru I introduced you to?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah! Sasuke's guardian right?"

"Well, let's just say most angels do not like him, I can't blame them but truth be told it isn't his fault that they hate him," Kakashi vaguely answered.

"Wait, they _hate_ him? Are you using the lighter version that the humans use as opposed to its true depth?" Naruto asked in shock. He had never heard of a single angel feeling such an extent of that negative emotion. Kakashi couldn't help but chuckle at his wording and looked to Iruka.

"It looks like you were able to teach someone such wording without it mixing. No Naruto, I mean they truly **hate** him, with the full intensity and meaning of the word, they dislike him so much they wish him the most painful death possible or that his mere existence never began, they truly hate him Naruto," Kakashi explained. "He should already be here, probably waiting in the library for us," Kakashi said eyeing his wrist watch as he turned and lead them into said library. As he had anticipated, Orochimaru was sitting at a table close to a window and staring out of it. Hearing their footsteps, he turned his head to see the trio.

"Hello Kakashi, Iruka and Naruto," he acknowledged them.

"You're late, as always Kakashi," Orochimaru commented, not in the least bit surprised.

"Hey! I have a perfectly reasonable excuse this time, there was a sick redheaded angel whose condition just demanded my help," he explained and Orochimaru rolled his eyes.

"Shockingly enough he isn't lying again," Iruka replied, "there was a fire angel who was chased and possibly attacked in heaven, he just now sent Kiba, Ino and Gaara to go check on the situation up there and discuss it with Azami. You wouldn't happen to have an idea if he-?"

"Like I said last time, I haven't seen Jashin since he was tricked by Madara that he knew what he was doing and he would help Jashin with his plans. Although that bastard might dislike all of Azami's children, I don't think he'd chance a confrontation with a crying, or gods forbid a furious Azami," Orochimaru explained. "I bet he had his reborn phase already, if we find out what he looks like we may be able to find him, but I don't have the faintest idea as to why we would want to-"

Orochimaru was interrupted by the chorus of who let the dogs out and all heads turned to Kakashi who just pulled out his phone, as if it were nothing and answered.

"Hey Kiba, right now? Ok, ok I got it. Yeah I'll send Iruka up with her, bye." Kakashi hung up the phone. "It's amazing how quickly they work, apparently Azami can't be found right now but they think they might be able to identify her with the records so they want you to bring her to heaven, I guess we can all go back, Orochimaru, you might be able to guess at who she is," Kakashi said before dragging the group back to her room. Orochimaru was the first one to enter the room before he glanced over to Kakashi with an unamused look in his eyes.

"You have the wrong room," he commented. Kakashi looked in the room to see that the girl was gone, but a long single strand of her crimson hair remained upon the bed.

"Search the city, I'm going to try to get help from the other angels," Kakashi ordered and the three left.

* * *

A crimson haired girl ran down the side walk in pure terror. Where was she? What was this place? What were those terrible things rushing down the black walkway? She was forced to come to a halt as she ran into someone head first. She looked up to see a man with blond hair and blue eyes who smirked along with his fellow gang goons. She didn't know him but the look in his eyes revealed his anything but pure intentions which caused her to back into an alley behind her.

Her fear only heightened as she was backed into the dead end and saw the light disappearing. The man and his followers were cornering her. He reached out and lurched onto her arm and yanked her forward and she shrieked in terror. He moved his lips to her ear and spoke quietly.

"Hiya girlie, you scream like that again things will only get worse," he coldly ordered. He pulled at the sleeve of her shirt as she shrieked for help and literally kicked him in the stomach, knocking him backwards. She did her best, she really did, to throw fire to scare him away but the flames refused to even ignite in her hands which only caused her to panic more as the man's goons began to corner her while shouting profanities at the girl.

She continued to back up as three of the gang members helped up their leader. She ran into a metal fence that was attempting to cut her off from escape. She quickly turned and climbed as quickly as her inexperienced arms and legs could possibly go. She cried out for help once more before a hand caught her ankle and she screamed and was pulled back which caused her to fall into the arms of one of her attackers. The rest was a blur. All she knew was that the gang members were defeated, now lying on the ground and there was someone new, actually two, one was holding her protectively at the opening of the alley while the other just stood, staring at the gang members whom were much further in the alley.

* * *

"Sasuke! Stop! You're still sick!" Minato ordered him but Sasuke just continued to put on his jacket and lead the way out of the house. "Sasuke!"

"Listen Minato, I've been stuck in that room for the past few days, it won't kill me to get some fresh air. I'm going on a walk whether or not you approve," Sasuke plainly stated as he continued to walk down the side walk with Minato tailing behind.

"But-"

"Look, if your so worried, tag along," Sasuke interrupted due to his irritation. Each breath that Sasuke took was a deep one. Sasuke felt frustrated, he was terribly sick which confused him. He had always had a strong immune system and could not remember being sick a single time and to add to his frustration he was being put on such a tight house arrest that Minato had begun his worry rampage the second Sasuke stood up from his bed.

"Are you feeling alright Sasuke?" Minato, the worry wart (as deemed by Sasuke) questioned.

"Yes," Sasuke lied. He wasn't alright. Not even close. He felt sad and furious, his throat burnt and he could still taste the iron flavored blood from his last cough attack. To make things worse, he felt a ripping feeling deep inside himself, so deep in fact he wasn't even sure where it was coming from. Although he felt all of these things, Sasuke refused to admit defeat. He refused to explode or give up in anyway; he wanted to continue to always be the calm and collected Sasuke no matter the situation. On the outside he seemed to be the normal Sasuke, just in a bad mood.

"Are you sure?" he persisted.

"Yes Minato, I am perfectly fine, I may be a little sick, but I'm walking and talking well so I think that might be a hint," he said, his voice drenched with sarcasm.

"I just don't want you to get any worse Sasuke, I hate watching you cough your guts out," Minato replied.

"Don't worry about m-" Sasuke was interrupted by a shriek of terror. Sasuke looked to Minato, who immediately started running to the source. Sasuke rolled his eyes, mentally calling Minato and idiot with a hero complex. Sasuke began to approach the scene at a calm jogging pace; after all he didn't want Minato to get knifed in an alley.

Sasuke approached the alley and looked at the scene before him. Minato was being cornered and held down in a corner while the rest of the gang was trying to pull a red headed girl off the fence. Sasuke sneered with disgust and anger. He was disgusted at how low these men would stoop for rape and murder- like it was nothing! And the fact that there were so many of them and they were even hurting the innocent pissed him off, but he knew he couldn't fight them off alone. Sasuke felt the darkness gravitating around him.

_**What do you want to do? **_The voice came from the darkness inside Sasuke.

_To fight! _Sasuke answered.

_**Why do you want to fight? **_The shadows questioned.

_To protect the innocent ones and to stop the low-life jerks who do things like this!_ Sasuke answered and nearly had a heart attack as the girl was pulled off the fence shrieking.

_**Your wish shall be granted.**_ The darkness told him. Suddenly the shadows that were pooling at his feet shot out and hit the gang members, knocking each and every one unconscious and a dark blob caught the falling girl and held her until Minato took her. Minato carried her to the edge of the alley way to help her calm down while contemplating the event that just happened.

Now, Sasuke on the other hand was currently in shock. What the hell happened? What was with those weird shadows? How did they **attack** the gang members and how did they **catch** the girl? Was it the voice he had answered? He originally thought it to be himself just asking him questions to get ideas… and why the hell did he know that the gang members weren't dead, but passed out and now blind?

Those were the questions filling his mind before and overwhelming pain from his back that caused him to collapse.

**To be continued**

**Nanami: Merry Christmas! I love you all for reading! It means the world to me! Feel free to harass me about updates whenever and I would like you to please vote on the poll on my profile about what story should be my priority story wise. ****There will be more updates before winter break is over!**

**Merry Christmas! I love you! **

Please review, I'll luffle you forever**.**

Inspired by the song tsubasa wo daite


	10. Flashback and Worry

**Fair warning, it might have some typos (I'll go over it later, I need to get to class) but I was tired of making you guys wait. **

**Disclaimer: Sasunaru would have been cannon for a while now if I owned Naruto, but I don't –sad sigh- **

_**What do you want to do?**__ The voice came from the darkness inside Sasuke._

_To fight!_

_**Why do you want to fight?**_

_To protect the innocent ones and to stop the low-life jerks who do things like this!_

_**Your wish shall be granted.**_

Minato's eyes widened as something held him back from punching the man directly in front of him and it pulled him back. As he watched the group all of them simultaneously began seemingly random reactions to pain. They were acting as if someone was beating them….but there was no one there. Minato ran towards the girl, wanting to save her from the long fall onto a gang member. As Minato went to her the gang members were literally thrown by some invisible force to the wall of a brick building.

He knew he wouldn't make it in time to catch her and became fearful. What if she fell and cracked her skull open? As she fell back this ran through his head. His fears were soon soothed when she stopped falling and some mass of darkness was holding her. He quickly took her from the mass, not sure how long it would be there. As it disappeared Minato wondered if it was a ghost. He had heard about ghosts saving the innocent in strange situations. He carried the unusual girl out of the back of the alley and kneeled and lay her on the ground, unsure what to do and looked up to Sasuke, just before he collapsed.

Minato cursed under his breath when he saw Sasuke fall to the ground. He knew going outside and running around was bad for his cold. Minato knew it yet he hadn't stopped Sasuke. Sasuke had even done most of the work when he was the one who wanted to save the girl! He had to admit, it was pretty damn weird whatever he had done but it worked. In his mind it didn't matter how freakish the things Sasuke could do as long as he wasn't misusing it, in this case he saved a life.

Minato looked back to the girl in front of him and decided to check and see if she had any wounds. Her face was fine except for two scratches on her left cheek and three on her forehead, her arms seemed fine until he got to her hands. He was horrified. Her hands looked mutilated and burnt. It was as if she had decided to stick them in a pot of boiling grease for a good ten minutes. Minato sighed, he knew he couldn't carry both but waking up either would seem cruel. Even from where he was kneeling he could hear Sasuke crying out in pain.

Minato ran his fingers through his hair while contemplating how to move them. Maybe he could call Kakashi? He pulled his silver flip phone out of his pocket before opening it. The phone was a piece of crap and he knew it but all he used it for was calls. As he looked at the screen he noticed a low battery warning. Shrugging it off, he quickly dialed the number and called.

"Hey," the voice replied after a few rings.

"I need your help! I'm between the-"

"You have reached Kakashi Hatake, Sorry I can't answer the phone but leave a message and I might call you back," the voice mail continued. Minato cursed under his breath and hung up. Maybe Tsunade might answer? He thought for a moment.

"I'm an idiot," he muttered with an annoyed tone. Tsunade wouldn't answer the call. It was her 'free time' aka she was gambling.

Wait a minute...

She only gambled at Choza's bar.

Which was across the street.

Minato groaned, knowing that they would never let a soon to be high school freshman in. He looked down at the red headed girl and back to the sleeping black haired boy. He knew he couldn't just leave them here and run to the bar. Plus the currently drunk woman would be of very little if any use at that moment. Minato sighed in distress.

"Is that...Sasuke?" he heard an unfamiliar voice question and Minato turned to the source. "What happened?" he asked Minato. The man looked quite a bit like Sasuke but older and longer hair, and he held a gentle expression upon his face.

"You know him?" Minato asked in surprise. The man paused a moment before answering.

* * *

Gaara gave Kiba, the brunet who was worriedly pacing back and forth an annoyed glare. Kiba was panicking because Azami had yet to come greet them in her usual manner after someone returned to heaven. Gaara and Neji assumed she was busy with something important but Kiba was convinced something was wrong.

"Do you think she knows we came back? Of course she does! She knows everything. There is something wrong. What if something terrible has happened? But what would it be?" Kiba was conversing with himself. It took every fiber of Gaara's being not to snap at the dog boy because he technically had a right to be worried but his patients were never long to begin with.

"Go," the red head commanded. Kiba turned to him with a confused expression.

"Look, if you are so worried, why don't you go find her?" Neji suggested, equally annoyed at the angel. Kiba wasn't the brightest bulb but he could tell if he didn't go Gaara might demonstrate what a real demon could do to an angel. Kiba accepted the warning/advice and left, glad he wasn't just standing around any longer.

"I take it you want to talk?" Gaara questioned and Neji nodded.

"We've been together for the past ten years. I want to exchange rings," the man said bluntly, knowing it would annoy the other if he beat around the bush.

_Flash back_

A younger red head with emerald eyes sat alone at a desk, he looked to be the about eighteen in human years, an age he chose to keep his body at. He was certainly a few years older than most humans would live to, but at this point in the angel immortality span he was the equivalent of a human sixteen year old. He sat calmly at the table finishing the work his teacher had given him earlier. It wasn't due very soon but he had nothing else to do.

All the other angels were outside, either playing together or pining for their mother's attention over her millions of other creations. He used to do that, when he was younger, that was ten or so years ago. His mother could only give so much attention to each angel; he didn't like putting in all the effort for just a few minutes of her time. Thanks to that, he was alone, working on a project that wouldn't be due for a while. He felt jealous of the angels playing together happily, he wanted friends but it wasn't something easily done considering he wasn't the best at socializing, like his element his attitude could have quick unpredictable changes and the others didn't like hanging around him too much.

That was the reason he was alone in heaven's library writing an essay about how an angel and what happens to them could affect the earth. He was using the example of the angel of health, Obito, while he was alive most on earth were healthy and the happier he was the healthier the humans were while the reverse was also true, when he was stressed or unhappy their health suffered. The worst blow to them was when Obito died, a horrifying disease known as the Black Death or the plague broke out in Europe and one third of their population died. It would have been more but Azami made a new angel who was of health and healing to help save the humans. As Gaara wrote out his report he was startled by a sudden nearby warmth. He slowly turned and eyed the new presence. It was a young blond angel with bright curious blue eyes.

"What?" Gaara asked, mildly irritated that someone had interrupted his work. The young boy sat across from Gaara at the table, putting his book, a note book, and a writing utensil down. The boy began to look through the pages of the book and would occasionally scribble down a word or two. Gaara looked at the boy's book to try to decipher what he was working on and noticed a bright orange piece of paper. He could easily tell just from its color that it was a slip. Not just any slip. It meant the boy hadn't done his homework. Gaara rolled his eyes then went back to his paper and did his best to focus. Normally it would have been a breeze but the kid kept making sighs and grunts of confusion. Gaara did his best to ignore him and continued working. Finally after a while he decided it was time to leave so he didn't miss curfew. He gathered his items and began to leave, then remembered the boy who was sitting at the table.

"Hey, you better leave or you will miss curfew," he commented before leaving, causing the boy to jump and sloppily begin gathering his items. Gaara wasn't sure why he cared enough to warn the boy but just shrugged it off on the way to his room.

The next day Gaara decided to head out to the library again, this time to revise his essay, see if he left anything out then turning it into Iruka early. With his plan in mind he walked the usual route, it was the same as always to him, all of the angels he saw where socializing with others while few worked on their homework. The procrastination annoyed Gaara; it was a very unproductive way to live. Especially since Iruka would only give them a harder assignment for not turning it in on time. That thought reminded him of the boy from yesterday. What could have been so frustrating for the kid to learn from that book? Suddenly he felt a hand slip in his own, pulling Gaara out of his thoughts, and the rest of his body with it. As if on cue the blond boy had randomly appeared out of nowhere and begun dragging Gaara by his wrist in the direction that was not where he wanted to go.

"Hurry!" the boy exclaimed. Normally Gaara would have just left the strange boy but he decided it was probably important and followed. "I really need your help," was the most explanation the red head received on the way. Soon they stopped at a dead halt in front of a bright green tree. Gaara looked up only to notice a boy with brown hair and a scarf sitting on a branch. By the look of him he was clearly a new born. He was maybe three months old. "His name is Konohamaru, he tried climbing the tree but he is too scared to get down and I can't get up there," he explained. Gaara sighed, mumbling something about everyone being idiots before with a swish of his hand the boy had been lifted off the branch and landed safely on the ground.

Not waiting for any words of thanks or comments he left for the library, he was getting behind the schedule he had planned for today and didn't want to get very far off track. It took a moment for him to realize the blond had caught up to him and was walking side by side with him. It annoyed Gaara but he was sure the kid was going to the library as well to finish his late work.

"Thanks for helping," he boy said gratefully and received a halfhearted grunt in reply. "The boy who was in the tree, Konohamaru, doesn't really understand that he has limits yet," the boy explained, trying to fill the awkward silence between himself and the redhead, who didn't reply. The pair simply walked in silence, comfortable for one while awkward for the other. The walked into the library and sat at the same table as before with their materials. Gaara began working while the boy's mouth ran a mile a minute while pulling out his stuff.

"Work," Gaara ordered the talkative boy, annoyed with the distraction.

"But-"

"That is late work, correct?" he interrupted and the boy nodded. "Then you need to finish it," he ordered simply. The boy listened to the command and began reading his study materials. Gaara was re-writing a paragraph when he heard a frustrated groan but he didn't look up. He was very curious but he kept reminding himself he didn't care if the blond had trouble. It would help him remember the information from then on…not that he cared about a stranger's education. He glanced at the frustrated boy looking through the texts before quickly looking away as he saw the blond mop begin to move. As he tried to focus once more on his essay he felt someone staring at him. At first he did his best to ignore it but the feeling began to irritate him. "What?" he asked in an annoyed tone without glancing up.

"Help?" the boy asked in a hopeful tone and Gaara let out a sigh and moved to get a better view of the boy's assignment. He looked at the pages the boy was reading; they were describing the elements of an angel's ring. No wonder he was having trouble, he wasn't going to study this for at least another ten years if he was a child genius.

"This isn't the information you need, what are you supposed to write about?" The boy handed over the assignment. Gaara scanned it; he was supposed to research what the rings were and meant in general.

"Do you know what they mean?" the blond asked. Gaara motioned for the boy to pick up his pencil before he started to explain.

"When every angel is born they receive a ring, they don't receive it right after they are born, it's given after the angel is old enough and has begun to develop their personality they receive the ring," Gaara paused as the boy began to scribble. "The rings are a token that represent love and affection," He paused and played with his ring while the boy wrote. You exchange them with the one closest to you to signify and eternal bond; of course it isn't necessarily a permanent exchange, two beings can grow apart and grow closer to another, when this happens there is a short ceremony that must be done to take the rings back," he said and the boy paused in his notes for a moment and looked up with his young innocent eyes.

"So the ceremony…breaks an eternal bond?" he asked and Gaara shook his head.

"You'll learn about the ceremony in five years, it's still too soon for you to fully understand it. Do you have any questions?" Gaara asked and the boy shook his head and thanked Gaara before getting back to work. The boy focused and hesitantly wrote his paper, pausing to think every so often so he could get his wording right.

"I'm Naruto, angel of light," he introduced himself.

"Gaara of wind," was the last sentence exchanged that day. Gaara had to leave and merely sent a little wave to the boy before going to his lesson with Iruka. Much to Naruto's success, he was able to turn in his paper to Iruka and he received quite a bit of praise. It wasn't very clear how, but somehow the pair had become homework partners, they had an unspoken agreement to meet at the library every day. Naruto would ask for help when needed while Gaara was secretly thankful for the company, not that he would ever tell Naruto so. It wasn't long until the subject of rings came up between the two.

"Hey Gaara?" the younger blond boy said in a tone that the red head recognized, he wanted something. Gaara looked up from his book.

"What?" he asked, slightly annoyed that Naruto wanted his attention now because he was in the middle of a climax scene where they would find out the true origins of the stranger. He had to know if Kate was really the reincarnation of Amelia like he had predicted, why else was Matt connected to both?! The suspense was killing him.

"Will you go with me to the ring festival?" he asked and Gaara shrugged and look back to his book. "Please?" Naruto prodded.

"Festivals aren't my thing," was all that the red head cared to supply as he read once more, hoping to finally understand Matt's connection.

"Then what is your thing so we can do something besides study," his whiney tone rang, "I want to hang out with you." The words froze Gaara for a split second. No one had ever put in any effort into even talking to him, quite the opposite; most of the other angels were intimidated by him and simply avoided him. Why would Naruto even want to hang out with Gaara? His jade eyes left the page and looked up to Naruto.

"Books, books are my thing," he said simply and the blond boy groaned.

"Please? I really want to go with you," he persisted and Gaara let out a sigh.

"If you don't get a single slip for late work for the rest of this week, I'll go," Gaara gave in which caused the other to fist pump at his success. "If you get even one though, I won't go." The blond boy held his grin.

"I can do it Gaara! Believe it." Gaara almost let out a chuckle at his behavior. The look in his azure eyes told Gaara he was serious about it, but he still had his doubts.

"Dork. Get back to work," he said and the other nodded. His emerald eyes turned back to his book and it wasn't long until Gaara had finally uncovered that his prediction was partially correct, but Matt was a reincarnation as well. He was absorbed in the writing and read intensely until the very last phrase. 'Maybe they were worlds apart, but that didn't change the bond between them. The eternal unwavering thread of fate that connected them was a bond that would never break.' Gaara glared at the ending. He didn't like the fact that even though they had been through so much they parted ways in the end.

Without warning, Gaara stood up and in his fast paced stride he walked to the section he had found it in and skimmed the other works for the author. No sequel. Damn. He picked a random book from the shelf and went back to the table to read it. It was a surprise, when he saw the table once more, or more specifically the blond seated at the table. His deep blue orbs were completely focused on the assignment and he hadn't even noticed Gaara's silent rampage for a new novel. Maybe he would get all of his homework done on time this week.

As the days moved forward Naruto kept his promise and did everything. It was a pleasant surprise for Gaara until the day of the festival rolled around. On Saturday he was approached by a delighted Naruto, who made him keep his side of the bargain and go to the festival. When they entered the area of long rows of mini shops that were only there until tomorrow, something caught Naruto's attention.

"Look!" the young angel said happily and pointed to a pair of angel's exchanging rings. "You exchange rings with your most important one right Gaara?" He asked innocently. Unsure about what his tone meant Gaara just nodded stoically. The boy's eyes shined brightly. "Can we exchange rings Gaara?" he asked and Gaara's eyes widened in shock.

"Naruto, I don't think you understand what-

"You don't like me?" he cut off and looked down sadly.

"That isn't it Naruto, you don't know what it means," he said and Naruto looked up and him and puffed out his chest.

"I do! You're my bestest friend, my most important one! It means we promise to take care of each other," he answered and Gaara felt a hint of defeat. He couldn't argue with the kid and explain that it was a romantic bond, he wanted to explain that to Naruto but chances were he was still too young to understand. "Please?" he begged and it was too hard to fight the innocent boy. Gaara did something he shouldn't have, he looked into Naruto's eyes and he broke.

Wordlessly he took off his ring and the shorter blond boy happily took it and handed over the ring. He knew that eventually they would take their rings back, after Naruto finally understood what they really meant but he couldn't bring himself to do anything that might hurt the grin on his face and the happiness echoed though the azure crystal orbs.

* * *

The blond middle scholar looked up at him and asked if Itachi knew who the boy was.

"Yes, I am an associate of his adoptive father," he answered carefully, he didn't want to lie and that was the truth, but his knowledge of Sasuke didn't come from Orochimaru. The deep blue eyes met charcoal.

"I'm not really sure how to explain this… But I need your help, could you help me get them to Kakashi's house? It isn't very far from here and Sasuke was supposed to stay there because he is sick," Minato requested hopefully, this guy was after all the only help he had available and he needed it to get both of them to the house.

"Of course, I'll carry Sasuke and you can carry her and lead the way," the black haired man answered calmly, but something in his tone said that he was happy to help and that he was worried about Sasuke. He carefully picked up Sasuke and carried him bridal style, he was sure that carrying Sasuke on his back while he couldn't hold on would only end in disaster. He looked over to see that Minato had done the same to the girl and followed as he led the way. Silence lingered between the pair before the older spoke up.

"What happened?" Itachi asked and Minato remained mute, but by the look on his face Itachi could tell he was trying to think of an answer.

"Do you believe in miracles?"

**To be continued….**

**I'm so sorry! **

**I planned to update this a while ago but the chapter just kept getting longer and longer and I couldn't stop until it was finished. **

**Please review?**


End file.
